Another Dimension!
by Marth Mt
Summary: Saint Seiya's CROSSOVER - Dedicada a los Caballero Dorados -
1. Palabras de la Autora

Antes de comenzar esta lectura les advierto de algo.

El proyecto "_Another Dimension!_" es un crossover creado sin fines lucro y pertenece a sus respectivos actores. Pero como crossover me he permitido alterar y modificar detalles que lo hagan concordar, siempre respetando a los respectivos personajes. Busco ser lo más fiel posible.

Las series en este crossover son los siguientes:  
_  
o Saint Seiya  
o Saint Seiya: Episode G  
o Dragon Ball Z  
o Magic Knights Rayearth  
o The Legend of Zelda  
o StarFox  
o Spirited Away (Chihiro)_

Ahora, ¿por qué lo pongo en la sección de Saint Seiya y no en la de los X-Overs?

Ojalá puedan ser flexibles en este aspecto, pero el hecho está en que yo considero esto como una obra de Saint Seiya a diferencia de cualquier otra cosa. No veo tan correcto además de que, no sólo se interactúan con otros animes, si no también con videojuegos. Es por eso que está aquí.

Paso a poner la introducción aunque ya tengo varios capítulos hechos.  
Disfruten


	2. Introducción

**Introducción.**

* * *

Sueño. Un gran y profundo sueño. Eso es lo que era.

Sin conciencia. No existía la frágil línea que separaba la fantasía de la realidad. Sin cansancio. Sin dolor.

_... ¿Sin dolor?..._

Abrió los ojos... o tal vez pensó que los había abierto. No importaba. Flotaba en medio de un océano negro de oscuridad. Rumbo al olvido.

Estaba muerto.

O quizás esté vivo... ¿qué mas daba? Ya nada importa...

_... ¿Nada?..._

Se inclinó, arrastrando su cuerpo para atrás. Así que sí estaba varado en un espacio... curioso, ¿era así como experimentaban todos aquellos que en su pasado llegó a enfrentar?... rumbo a un espacio, a una dimensión distinta; corromper las leyes de la naturaleza, manipular portales a su placer... ¿pero quién era él?, ¿aquél ser que puede crear portales hacia otros mundos?

_... ¿Que si quién soy?..._

Observó su mano. Estaba en su leve momento de lucidez. No quería volver a dormirse, no lo deseaba. Estaba ahí, en la nada. Destinado a pasar toda la eternidad. Pero lo peor de todo es que sus recuerdos se hacían confusos, no llegaba a comprenderlos como si una nube empañara todo enfrente de sus ojos. Lloró. Se sangró la mano en un desesperado intento de sentir algo. Su cuerpo esta bloqueado. Su mente estaba bloqueada. Le obligaron a dormir nuevamente pero se resistió, agravando la herida.

_Todavía no_... Si cerraba los ojos olvidaría sus dudas, como en una cuenta en cero; eso era aquél lugar. Era la Nada. Era el castigo.

Era la prisión de los dioses.

Tenía que aferrarse a una idea que lo obligara a seguir adelante, antes de caer al abismo negro...

_... ¿Quién soy yo?..._

_... es justamente la respuesta que he estado buscando... jamás llegaré a comprender lo que soy realmente..._

_... porque eso es algo que actúa dentro de mi ser..._

Lloraba de verdad. No lograba ubicar quién era... Alguien jugaba con él. Le evitaba saber la respuesta. Su memoria se desvanecía. Era destrozada. Le decía _duerme, duerme, no te esfuerces_. No sabía nada. Maldita sea...

Abrió la boca en un signo de dolor cuando los huesos se astillaron bajo su piel. La mano se encontraba destrozada pero sirvió para bloquear a la inmensa fuerza que lo suprimía. _Grave error_, dijo una voz que nacía en su cabeza. El horrible frío se coló hasta sus huesos agotándolo sin misericordia. Gritó en agonía mientras se retorcía.

Era su castigo.

La presión cercenó sobre su garganta impidiéndole respirar. No pudo gritar más, sus pulmones colapsaban, el oxígeno no llegaba a su cerebro. Lo obligaban a dormirse. Oh, para que quedara tan manso, tan controlado... Talvez fue un descuido en primer lugar que saliera por esa fracción de segundos del sueño... entonces ya no le permitirían una segunda ocasión... sintió miedo. Agarró su garganta en intento de alejar la mano ficticia que lo ahogaba. Luchó desesperado, aterrado.

No podía permitirse perder, ¡esta vez no! Era su única oportunidad... pero Dios, ¡qué fuerza más inmensa era aquella!, ¿cómo podía contra algo así?... ¡ni siquiera tenía idea de cómo hacerle frente a algo como eso!...

Reunió hasta sus últimas fuerzas en sus manos, porque acaso, ¿él no era un caballero de Atenea?, ¿no poseía el poder para crear los milagros?, ¿en hacerse un camino para una oportunidad? Aquella era la prisión que los dioses les dieron a los doce que destruyeron el Muro de los Lamentos; y como tales, estarían ahí _para siempre_. Eso era aquella atmósfera que los dominaba.

Su cosmos le rodeó. Su única oportunidad. El poder de Pólux brotó entre sus manos mientras su cuerpo se partía en dos, ¡¡era horrible!!, ¡¡pero tenía que lograrlo!!

_— Another..._

Escupió un rastro de sangre mientras la presión desgarraba el interior de su garganta; no se lo iban a permitir. Él era de ellos. Él sería su prisionero, para toda la eternidad, ¡definitivamente!

_— ... Another!!..._

Su cuerpo flaqueó. Estaba ciego, sordo y pronto mudo. Los dioses sonrieron. Exactamente. Los traidores estarían encerrados en ese lugar. Un humano jamás sería capaz de superar a un dios, ¡una deidad!, ¿qué pretendía aquél _sujeto_?, ¿salir?... que no les hiciera reír, ¡¡eran la prueba en vida de que ellos tenían en poder!!, ¡qué todos los demás puedan apreciarlos en su monumento en el Santuario de aquella diosa desertora, que sepan qué les espera si es que acaso osan levantar su puño contra ellos también! Aun así, resultaba curioso como un diminuto gusano se retorcía, como la hormiga sacaba sus fuerzas para picarlos, para escapar... una hormiga de un millón... ¿qué sería capaz de hacer? ¿de dañarlos?

Entonces se rieron. Pero pronto sus sonrisas se desvanecieron, cuando un brillo dorado alumbró la oscuridad cegándolos.

_— ANOTHER DIMENSION!!_

La presión liberó su garganta cuando una fuerza lo succionó con brutalidad y su grito fue audible mientras entraba al espacio. Tenía razón. No sólo era él, si no también todos sus compañeros, quienes también se encontraron a la deriva donde la mano de un dios no serían capaces de agarrarlos. Pasaron todos y con lo último de sus fuerzas se dispuso a cerrar el portal, pero de las paredes de la dimensión la Oscuridad se aferraba, como atónita y sin comprender qué era eso. No, no bastaba con cerrarla. Tenía que acabar con su ataque. Sería condenarlos, pero era preferible eso: morir mientras se intentaba escapar que no hacer nada de nada.

La oscuridad lo sujetó, entonces dijo el caballero que sentiría su poder a quemarropa, para probar que no importarse quiénes eran, tenían el poder de los milagros, y que lo dioses le recordasen. Con fuerza sobrehumana hizo estallar su cosmos regresando a la oscuridad donde debía de estar y el portal se desvaneció frente a él. Su poder se desintegró, y como él, todos los demás ahora ya esparcidos comenzaron a caer a su suerte. Su mente estaba agotada; había llegado a su límite y colapsaba también.

_...Lo lamento..._

Le dijo a sus compañeros.

_...Lo lamento por hacerlos sufrir otra vez..._

Cerró los ojos, inconciente.


	3. Comienzan los Problemas

Capítulo I

Comienzan los Problemas

Máscara Mortal se despertó con un humor de los mil demonios que desdichados todos aquellos que estuvieran cerca de él, porque serían presas de su Sekishiki Meikaiha sin lugar a dudas. Pero afortunadamente no había nadie a sus alrededores. Tan sólo estaba el tranquilo y bien hermoso cielo azul, el blanco de las nubes, el sutil olor de las flores y la maravillosa brisa de la perpetua primavera.

Bien podía estar en el más hermoso paraíso que jamás hubiera sido capaz de imaginar hasta en la peor callejuela de mala muerte detrás de un bar en alguna ciudad. Le daba veneradamente igual, a pura verdad.

¿Huh?... miró a los lados, con los ojos entrecerrados. Sentía la boca seca, y un poco entumida. Observó detenidamente la palma de su mano, moviendo los dedos, cada vez más y más entrecerrando los ojos, con aire sombrío. ¿Dónde estaba?... o mejor aún... ¿cómo es que había llegado?... si su memoria no le fallaba —y no le fallaba, cabe decir— había estado por tiempo indefinido en la prisión que los dioses habían construido para él y los demás caballeros de oro, a todos aquellos que se habían atrevido levantar el puño contra los dioses destruyendo en pedazos el mundo de los lamentos en el reino de Hades, cuando fue la guerra con este último.

¿Qué hacía ahí?, ¿los habrían perdonado?, ¿acaso estaba realmente en el paraíso?

— No —sonrió con un poco de sorda, tensando la voz—. Debería de estar en la tercera prisión del infierno quemándome vivo por toda la eternidad en un mar de sangre hirviendo.

Bueno, no estar nadando precisamente en un mar de sangre hirviendo hasta el cuello le era alentador. Pero tanta belleza, tanta calma, tanta tranquilidad, tanta... _cosa_ que haría sentir al caballero santo de Piscis como en su propia casa lo obligó a pensar seriamente en el deseo de estar en la tercera prisión nadando con otros. Aunque fuera por unos segundos.

Pero había algo que no cuadraba.

¿Cómo diablos había llegado ahí? ¿Escapando?... Imposible. No había esperanzas de escapar de la prisión de los dioses. Sin embargo, ahí estaba, ¿realmente era posible? El cantar de un pájaro cerca de ahí le contestó. Y no sólo un pájaro. Estaba en un gran claro con la maleza tan baja que parecía suave pasto bajo de él. Y ahí deparó en un pequeño detalle: estaba desnudo. Se sentía extraño. No era que le diera pena, ni nada por el estilo. Simplemente era incómodo. Bah, pero qué importaba. Su mente divagaba en otras cosas.

Si él estaba ahí, significaba que estaría alguien más. Porque, siendo franco, era imposible que solo él i—_especialmente ÉL_—/i corriera con tal suerte. Se llevó una mano a la boca, haciendo memoria. Era inútil. No lograba recordar nada. En la prisión su mente viajaba como si estuviera en medio de un sueño. Recordaba muy, muy vagamente estar ahí... simplemente, i_ahí/i_, cuando sintió que caía... despertando como en medio del perfecto campo inglés.

Se levantó... tal vez, buscando por medio de su cosmos estaría alguien. En el peor de los casos sería Afrodita, pero sería una suerte de desgraciado considerando que era una oportunidad de 1 entre 12. Casi a desgana se concentró pero para su sorpresa sintió la presencia de tres sujetos yendo a su dirección con alta velocidad.

Abrió los ojos cuando el rugido de un motor fue audible. No sabía que hubiera automóviles en el paraíso, pensó frunciendo el ceño desdeñoso.

Cerca de ahí había un camino de cemento que era la vía por donde se acercaba un vehículo. Este era muy bonito, chiquito, color rojo esmeralda con cuatro asientos. El primero ocupado por el conductor, y lleno también los dos traseros. Venía a buena velocidad, muy a gusto con la vida, cuando Máscara Mortal corrió a su encuentro con la precaución de ponerse justo en la vía a poco menos de seis metros del carro. El conductor rápidamente aplastó el freno y se ladeó totalmente hacia izquierda saliéndose del camino, mientras los acompañantes soltaban un grito de terror.

Máscara Mortal sonrió dulcemente, ¡ojalá hubieran gritado más alto!

— ¡¿Es-están bien, niños?! —exclamó el conductor asustado, inspeccionando con la vista a los dos infantes.

— ¡¡Buaaa!! —chilló el menor mientras su hermana lo calmaba.

— ¿Qué pasó? —dijo más compuesta la muchacha, a pesar de que su voz temblaba—. ¿Qué pasó, papá?

— Casi atropello a alguien... —murmuró sin voz, desabrochándose el cinturón para voltearse mejor con sus hijos. Su vista se dirigió al punto donde había estado Máscara Mortal, sin embargo, en el camino ya no había nadie.

Eso fue porque el caballero de Cáncer se había aproximado por el lado del conductor, con los brazos cruzados. Su cara no era si no otra cosa que la amenaza personificada.

— ¡Ustedes! —demandó con fuerte voz haciendo saltar al conductor y asustando hasta el alma a los chiquillos—, ¡van a decirme dónde estoy y rápido si es que saben lo que les conviene!

Era por mucho la criatura más horrenda y deforme que habían visto en su vida. Con el cabello en forma de picos hacía un lado, desparpajado, una maquiavélica hilera de dientes parecido a los de un tiburón, unos ojos enfermos y la piel bronceada, o mejor dicho, _sin pelaje_, puesto que se encontraba desnudo y no poseía prenda alguna se había apoyado observando el interior del carro. Tenía una expresión tan psicópata que infundía miedo, uno de verdad. El padre se había alejado pasando una mano delante de los muchachos, que se arrinconaron en la parte más alejada del asiento.

— ¡Contéstenme rápido o juro que les arrancaré la lengua! —y violentamente pateó la puerta con tal fuerza que ésta saltó, doblándose como si fuera papel.

Pero por más aterrador que fuera, el padre y la niña no pudieron menos que intercambiar una mirada confundida.

Verán, la lengua materna de Máscara Mortal es el italiano, pasando a manipular un perfecto y casi envidiable griego por la larga estancia que llevaba en Atenas. Sin embargo, ninguno de esos tres conocía el italiano, y con menor razón qué era el griego, así que lo único que llegaba a sus oídos eran sonidos incoherentes e inteligibles.

— ¿Qué? —articuló tenso.

¿Había hablado en inglés? El caballero de Cáncer iba, pues, a preguntar lo mismo en inglés, que si bien no lo dominaba entendía más o menos su lógica, y en sí no era difícil. Abrió la boca, dispuesto a eso... cuando se quedó mudo de repente. Se congeló y por acto reflejo soltó un gemido alejándose del carro como quien ve a un animal ponzoñoso. Parpadeó anonadado, mascullando internamente CÓMO NO SE HABÍA PERCATADO ANTES...

Aquellos tres seres eran... ¿eran conejos?, ¿¡conejos!? Lo que conducía, los que vestían entalladitas ropas, los que habían _hablado_... **¿¡Eran conejos!?**

Se quedó sorprendido cosa de un instante, mientras que... "_Papá Conejo_" aprovechaba para acercarse al volante, sin quitar mirada al caballero.

— Habla —retó Máscara Mortal en un extraño acento.

— ¿Que hable?, ¿sí habla mi idioma? —miró a sus hijos los cuales se habían asomado un poco, sin embargo, seguía precavido—. ¿Quién es usted?, ¿qué desea? —preguntó con nuevo énfasis, desafiante.

— ¡Puedes hablar! —los observó pero no se lo creía... ¿conejos parlanchines?... ¡qué se lo llevara el traste!, ¿¡cómo era posible!?

— ¿Qué son ustedes? —prosiguió el caballero, acercándose—... ¡Hey!, ¡respóndanme, ¿dónde estoy?!

— ¿Que si "_quién soy_"?... —murmuró "_Papá Conejo_", apenas comprendiéndolo en un acento tan marcado—. ¡Tú fuiste el PARANOICO con quien casi tenemos un accidente, ¿y todavía me exige un "_quién soy_"!?

— ¡¡QUE SI _DÓNDE ESTOY_, ESTÚPIDO ANIMAL!!

Los niños soltaron un grito cuando el ademán de Máscara Mortal se convirtió en un aura que lo envolvió, pues por el grito, séase la costumbre, había echo explotar una pequeña parte de su cosmos. Pero asustado el padre, éste logró decirle, en forma muy, muy clara un "STAY AWAY FROM ME!!" encendiendo en un golpe muy limpio el automóvil y huir con mucha velocidad por la vía, con el pedal hasta el fondo.

En otras circunstancias, Máscara Mortal habría corrido para alcanzarlo sin mucha dificultad, y así obligarlo a parar, o al menos, aventarle un fugaz ataque, que sin duda alguna lo haría volar... pero estaba confundido. Se quedó ahí todavía, sin atinar mucho qué decir.

¿Habían sido conejos?... ¿conejos parlanchines?

Parpadeó una vez más y se tambaleó, llevando su mano hasta la cabeza. Debería de seguir confundido. Después de todo, llegar ahí, despertarse desnudo, ahora alucinar... pero _no_. Realmente, habían sido conejos.

— ¿Pero qué demonios?... —y recuperando un poco la compostura escupió al suelo, enfadándose. Definitivamente, se sentía extraño en ese lugar. No iba a dejar que algo así lo perturbara. Él, el Caballero de Cáncer, el ser que había visto y pasando libremente hasta las puertas del infierno, Yomotsu Hirasaka, ¿dejándose perturbar por unos... _conejos_? Extraño, por supuesto que lo era. ¿Pero que lograran dejarlo así? Qué indignante... se sintió patético. Gracias a los Dioses, dijo sinceramente a sus adentros, estaba sólo y nadie lo había mirado. Comenzó a caminar por medio de la vía en dirección a donde habían huido aquellas _cosas_.

Encontraría la indicación... algún indicio de cómo y por qué estaba ahí. Y en esas, cuando ya llevaba fácil una hora caminando encontró un cartel en buen estado, con ciertas palabras en inglés. Era lo que necesitaba. Se acercó a ella y la observó.

— Corne... lia... —pronunció lentamente, para luego separarse un poco, evaluativo—. Cornelia a 20km.

No era el nombre de ninguna ciudad que conociera. Bueno, no era exactamente conocido para él alguna zona en el mundo donde existieran conejos parlanchines. Pero era la indicación más firme que había adquirido desde que llegó ahí. Empezó a caminar, sintiendo que el clima ahí era cálido y acogedor, a pesar de que jamás paraba de correr el aire, haciendo que sintiera frescura. Masculló un poco. Estaba desnudo, claro que sentía frescura. Pero suspiró cerrando los ojos. Un mal pasajero. Encontraría ropa. Tenía hambre. Encontraría comida. Y una vez allá se las ingeniaría para saber dónde estaba Grecia... pero tenía un presentimiento.

No era que el santo de Cáncer frecuentara los presentimientos. Pero cuando los tenía por lo general es que algo realmente muy grave iba a suceder. Así que ese mal augurio no mejoró su humor, haciendo que hiciera hasta aquel hermoso paisaje un recorrido pobre y desalentador. Oh, tenía una magia para ése tipo de lugares...

— Cornelia a 12km.

Se preguntó de la suerte de los otros. Si vaya, aquél fanático de la naturaleza —no se explicaba si era a Piscis o a Tauro— estuviera ahí, encantado de la vida. Eran puras y hermosas praderas, donde de fondo lo cercaban árboles y pinos, de un verde fuerte que olían desde la distancia y una meseta se levantaba todo lo que era su izquierda, tan bonita como monótona, con más árboles y pinos. También había pájaros, cantando por ahí y allá. Y uno que otro mapache... o animales parecidos, pero que sospechaba serían distintos a los que conocía. Agarró una piedrita y arrojó en algún punto del bosque, con la esperanza de silenciar al avecilla cantora. Estaba muy lejos para darle, y de pura coña se acercaría para matarla. Pero luego de 10 minutos largos de caminata consideró de nuevo eso.

— Cornelia a 7km.

No hay problema; él alcanzaba la velocidad de la luz. Pero mierda, estaba aburrido. Y así ni ganas. El caminó empezó a cambiar sutilmente, y ahora un grupo de colinas ocultaba su vista al frente. Pero frunció el ceño. Desde que sus amigos los conejos se habían ido, ya no había aparecido nada por ahí. Pero sintió los sonidos de más motores, que primero era un murmullo imperceptible se hacía cada vez y más fuerte, deteniéndose.

Leyó el cartel. _Cornelia a 4km_. Justo la distancia que tenía la última colina, más alta que las demás. El sonido se hacía más y más tangible, amortiguado vagamente por la distancia.

Era sonido de ciudad.

Una ciudad posiblemente muy, muy grande.

Pero Máscara Mortal entrecerró los ojos, precavido.

Había visto un automóvil... y ese camino de cemento estaba en muy buenas condiciones. Que va, estaba perfectamente hecho. Y los carteles que había observado estaban lejos de estar en un estado de oxidación. En algunos veía todavía su reflejo, haciendo honor a que tenían cuidado constantes. Y sólo una ciudad rica, como alguna capital se permitía de tales detalles. Una muy organizada, y el traje de los conejos parlanchines, a pesar de que no sabía nada de moda, eran muy buenas... es más, Papá Conejo tenía traje, con corbata y todo...

Estaba a pocos metros de subir por fin la colina y el sonido era mucho más fuerte. Parpadeó, un poco titubeante...

¡Pero qué demonios!... Apretó los puños y con paso muy firme y decidido cruzó todo el trecho y al fin, vio la ciudad.

Ni aún la primera vez que fue capaz de ver Yomotsu se había plasmado en su cara tanta impresión a como la tenía justo en ese momento. Una ciudad... no, una metrópolis, un territorio gigantesco que no llegaba a verle fin, porque desaparecía hasta la vista se presentó ante él, brillando en todo un esplendor ya que era casi blanca, gris, y contrastaba con un océano que estaba en la parte derecha. Pero era una metrópolis gobernada por puros rascacielos, y algunos tan enormes que si desde esa distancia daban respeto, ni se los imaginaba ya que estuviera cerca. Caminos, puentes colgantes de aquí y allá, y cada uno de estos repleto de objetos en movimientos, tanto de carros como de peatones. Y ciertas partes tenía repleto de verde, lo que hacía un panorama curiosamente limpio, una utopía, como manejaban ciertos filósofos que alguna vez llegó a leer. Una pantalla gigante arriba de un dirigible fue lo que llamó su atención. Se veía la imagen de un sabueso con lentes que hablaba, y entendió algunas palabras.

República. Cornelia. Capital. Presidencia. Fuerza de Seguridad del Estado. Seguridad Espacial...

Y mostraba imágenes de... _un momento_. Máscara Mortal ladeó la cabeza. Había visto ese tipo de naves en el cine, no hacía mucho. Naves intergalácticas. La ciencia ficción de las personas ahí...

De repente volteó hacía atrás cuando un fuerte rugido se acercó y se cubrió la cara cuando una fuerte brisa de aire chocó contra él. Observó rápidamente qué era. Era una de esas naves que mostraba la pantalla. La cual había cambiado a la visión de una reportera... no, una especie de gato, o zorro, con maquillaje, esbelta y traje rosa con corbata, diciendo "_Good Morning, Dear Cornelia_" y empezaba los pronósticos del clima de esa mañana, prometiendo un luminoso y caluroso día de sol...

Cayó sobre una rodilla, mirando sin mirar al frente...

— ¿Dónde... dónde estoy? —masculló buscando fuerzas para levantarse.

Esperó que su mareo pasara, lo cual fue un par de minutos. Muy bien, se calmó. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y suspiró, mirando desafiante la ciudad. Iría ahí y encontraría las respuestas que explicaran dónde, cómo y por qué había llegado. Usaría la fuerza, si era necesario.

Antes procuraría un poco de ropa, por supuesto.

Y empezó a caminar rumbó a lo desconocido.


	4. Perdido en la Ciudad

Capítulo II

Perdido en la Ciudad

El señor Browner era un gran mapache que salía todos los días a tirar la basura en una cesta al lado de su casa. Todos los días. De ahí recogía el periódico, desayunaba tostadas y se iba a trabajar.

Vestido casualmente con un gran y holgado pantalón con cinturón ajustable, una camiseta interior y un suéter con modestas sandalias salió de su casa, teniendo la mala suerte de encontrarse de cara con un ser que nunca antes había visto en su vida.

Aquí, queridos lectores, explicamos quién era el señor Browner que no pasará a mayores en esta historia.

El caballero de Cáncer era dicho sujeto raro. El mapache se preguntó si eso arruinaría su rutina.

Este personaje nunca sabrá de por qué es importante. Tan sólo me limitaré a decir que fue la primera víctima de Máscara Mortal en ese nuevo mundo.

El santo de Cáncer observó aquella deformidad con patas que era de su tamaño; con imitaciones de una postura humana que no supo si darle asco o curiosidad. Se le acercó. Apenas llegaba a los límites de la ciudad, en una pequeña urbanización que constaba de puras casas. Fue casualidad que saliera el mapache quien lo miraba de forma tan directa que era grosero.

El mapache lo saludó.

— Me servirá —murmuró directo al grano mirándole de arriba abajo.

— ¿Eh?, ¿servir de qu- aaaaahhhhhh... —gimió antes de caer inconciente al suelo tras un golpe en el estómago.

— Tu ropa —fue lo único que dijo Máscara mientras lo arrastraba por detrás de la casa.

A él le importaba en una misma calidad el amor del prójimo como la moda en si. Es decir, ni se observó siguiera cómo chingados le quedaban los pantalones mientras se pudieran ajustar para no caerse; con la camisetita interior y sobrepuesto el suéter y así, guarachudo, se dirigió a la gran ciudad al menos feliz de que el calzado le entraba bien. No le gustaba la idea de irse a pie desnudo ya que el pavimento estaba helado.

Un gran e imponente edificio se alzaba como si se perdiera en el cielo y en lo largo de la calle había varios puestos de comida con mucha clientela. Cruzó la calle mientras escuchaba a lo lejos una exclamación de "Hey,mom! Look at the stranger walking!!" y repentinamente una voz en coro se alzaba. Dio la ilusión de mirar un fenómeno perdido del circo.

Parecía que el tiempo se detuvo. Los observó lentamente con una cara que muy pocos habían visto y vivir para contarlo.

Hombres, mujeres, niños y ancianos estaban atentos a él entre exclamaciones de lo extraño que era. Entre otras cosas que logró traducir.

Cualquier otro caballero se hubiera sentido ofendido por eso. _Pero comprendiéndolos_. Estaban en otro mundo y naturalmente era uno el extraño. Aparte, con tanto civil como madres de familia e infantes lo dejarían pasar, siguiendo con su rumbo...

... pero Máscara Mortal no era _cualquier_ caballero. Lo mismo que lo del prójimo y su gusto por la moda le importaba que fueran civiles.

Levantó su dedo y les apuntó, exclamando en limpia voz:

— Sekishiki Meikai-!!

Una señora que salía distraía de las puertas de la oficina... un mono, al parecer... lo había distraído con un grito de terror mientras caía aventando su papelera. Máscara Mortal canceló su ataque, observando consternado a la mujer.

_... imposible... no podía acostumbrarse a ver animales con traje..._

Y se giró prosiguiendo su excursión golpeando intencionalmente a un joven (perro, coyote, lo que sea) que se estrelló en el mero piso. Cuando todos se acercaron para seguir al caballero este incrementó su cosmos y se alejó corriendo, casi a la velocidad de la luz.

Paso un par de horas sin rumbo fijo sucediéndole todo tipo de cosas que para la mente sana de nuestros lectores no diré. Cuando se dio cuenta de que aquella zona parecía más desértica por peatones decidió a caminar mucho más lánguido con las manos dentro del bolsillo del pantalón.

Necesitaba sentarse. Algo lo tenía muy mareado, y no sabía si era la altitud o sus constantes impresiones.

Pero al saberse que había aguantado paramos tan hostiles y acostumbrado su cuerpo a bases de golpes, sospecho peligrosamente que era lo segundo. Miró a su alrededor... Por arriba de él estaban dos puentes colgantes donde corrían sin parar todo el tráfico. Perfecto. El parque estaba sólo. Seguramente era hora del trabajo y horarios de clases. Se acercó a una banca y suspiró aliviado. No tenía ni idea de dónde comenzar. Se inclinó hacia delante mientras descansaba su cabeza entre las manos.

Luego tendría tiempo para seguir buscando. Sólo quería que su dolor de cabeza desapareciera. Se acostó en la butaca boca arriba, observando el monótono gris del puente colgante, inconcientemente acostumbrando sus oídos al rumor de los automóviles. Dormirse seguramente lo ayudaría un poco. Así que dio un bostezo, cansado, cerrando lentamente los ojos...

— Afrodita, Afrodita —alguien lo llamaba, pero su voz sonaba tan lejos, que mas que palabras firmes, eran ecos que se perdían deformándose en su cabeza— levántate, Afrodita.

Pero el caballero se encontraba sumiso en el mundo de los sueños. Se inclinó hacia un lado y se percató que unos brazos sujetaban su cabeza, que lo dejaban sobre el suelo para dejarlo descansar otra vez.

— Afrodita, despiértate.

Volvió a pedir la voz, moviendo esta vez su cuerpo un poco. El ruido amortiguado de un torrente de agua llegaba a sus oídos, al compás mientras decían su nombre.

— Puedes despertar.

¿Podía?... si estaba descansando en el sueño eterno que le dieran los dioses, en su prisión en el Santuario. Su lugar etéreo, donde no había principio ni final, o un abajo o un atrás... sin tiempo, sin dolor, sólo el vacío flotando imperceptiblemente para todos y ningún lado...

Sintió como unas gotas de agua helada chocaban y se deslizaban sobre sus parpados cerrados. Forzó los ojos, mientras los abría lentamente encandilado por la luz que llegaba hacía él, a pesar del frondoso follaje que podía sentir...

_Sentir_... otra vez aquella sensación del tacto, la cual creía perdida. Su mano, que yacía inerte a un costado percibía el frío pasto y rascó inconcientemente, levantando gramos de tierra. La luz se hizo más fuerte a la soplada del viento, donde las hojas de las copas de los árboles se hacían a un lado. Cerró los ojos con fuerza haciendo un gesto. Observó alrededor. Aquello no era la nada. Estaba... _en algún lugar_. Un bosque. Sí... un bosque muy, muy hermoso... con los altos y frescos árboles sobre él y una pequeña fuerte de agua helada donde había dejado caer su mano, sin darse cuenta.

— Parece que no tienes nada grave —le dijo la voz de un hombre que estaba inclinado mientras se alejaba, con un timbre de voz más tranquilo.

Miró a este hombre por unos momentos, todavía confundido.

— ¿Camus? —murmuró haciendo que el aludido inclinara la cabeza en señal de reconocimiento, con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Dime, ¿puedes levantarte? —le preguntó cortésmente mientras le daba una mano para ayudarlo. El santo de Piscis observó aquella mano mientras inclinaba a un lado la cabeza, tocándose débilmente las sienes con los dedos. Todavía se sentía mareado. Estuvo así el tiempo suficiente para normalizarse.

— ¿En dónde estamos? —preguntó Afrodita sentándose, percatado entonces de un detalle que se le había escapado, y era que no tenía prenda alguna encima. Se miró las manos, confundido. Parpadeó. Parecía que había sido mucho tiempo atrás la última vez que las había visto... pero no sonrió. Se quedó serio, un poco sombrío. Recordó la prisión, lo que habían hecho para merecerlo... y otra vez, tener cuerpo, disfrutando del aire de la libertad...

Observó de soslayo a su compañero, el caballero de oro de la onceava casa, el cual estaba en las mismas que él. Frunció un poco la boca. El brillo de tranquilidad en los ojos de Acuario no se había inmutado. Un poco más y llegaría a ser desinterés, pensó Afrodita. Aceptó la mano que le daba y, un poco tambaleante, se levantó. Observando con nuevo ojo crítico el lugar.

En la atmósfera percibía algo raro... algo que nunca antes había sentido. Era un sentimiento muy único. Era un aire cálido y acogedor. Sentían la seguridad y tranquilidad de la misma naturaleza, como si siembre hubiera estado ahí... es decir, no lo despedía alguna ser en particular, si no lo hacía el bosque mismo... en sus plantas, en el agua, y en el viento, aún en los pocos pero inevitables cantos de alguna ave.

— ¿En dónde estamos? —volvió a preguntar el santo de Piscis dando una vuelta, impresionado.

— Es la primera vez que observo un lugar como este —le contestó, un poco más serio.

Afrodita se llevó una mano a la cintura, mirando la copa de los árboles. Soltó un bufido. Conocía bien al santo de Acuario. Frialdad, temple en todo momento. Una actitud bastante seria y objetiva ante todo tipo de situaciones, inalterable hasta en las peores circunstancias y siempre, siempre precavido, haciendo que fuera cortes y atento, para ciertas personas. Y agradeció eso.

— ¿Mientras estaba dormido no recorriste los alrededores?

Pero el santo de Acuario movió negativamente la cabeza, mientras se acercaba al arrollo.

— Desperté poco antes de tú... sin embargo, me quedé pensando que lo más conveniente sería seguir el sendero del agua con la esperanza tal de encontrar a alguien más. Los pueblos y las personas tienden a estar cerca del agua limpia de un río.

— Un momento —Afrodita levantó la voz, cruzándose de brazos—. Antes dime cómo es que llegamos aquí. Aunque me supongo que no lo sabes.

Camus lo miró por unos segundos antes de volver al torrente de agua.

— Jum —soltó un sonido algo desdeñoso el santo de Piscis, y luego sonrió, de la forma particular que le era característica—. Está bien. Busquemos civilizaciones en este lugar. Oh, nos será muy fácil pasar inadvertidos; cuando nos pregunten dales la versión de que somos dos amantes en una aventura que desafortunadamente caímos en manos de ladrones, despojándonos de vienes y de ropas. Nos ayudarán, estoy seguro.

— ¿Por qué precisamente amantes?

— No pensarán que dos personas tan bellas como nosotros estarían originalmente sin motivo hasta la parte más profunda del bosque —seguía sonriendo, sin quitar la mirada en el semblante de Acuario.

Pero si Camus tuvo algún comentario al respecto lo suprimió con creces y honores olímpicos, totalmente inexpresivo. Afrodita soltó una risa divertida. No es que le gustase el santo de Acuario. No, nada que ver. Pero su aparente frialdad llegaba en ocasiones hasta ser divertida. Y sólo los Dioses saben el tipo de humor que llegaría a divertir genuinamente al autonombrado caballero más cruel de los doce.

Orgulloso entonces se encaminó al sendero y le hizo con un gesto de la mano a que Camus lo siguiera. Pero este se cruzó de brazos mucho más firme y entrecerró los ojos, gélido.

— ¿Molesto por lo que dije? —murmuró enfatizando la sonrisa.

— Deberías de tomarte esta situación más en serio, Afrodita.

Al instante la sonrisa de Piscis desapareció y su expresión se hizo tan fría como la de él.

— Estoy conciente de la situación —confesó—. No creas que me pasa de largo llegar a un lugar como así, sin memoria, sin misiones... por ahora me inclino a investigar. Tú y yo necesitamos eso.

— Y posiblemente estén los otros también —se llevó la mano a la boca, pensativo—. Pero... tengo una teoría, sin embargo, no lo comprobaré hasta que encontremos a alguien... temo mucho estar en razón...

— ¿Y cuál es esa?

— Que estamos en otra dimensión.

Podría pasar Saori y su caravana de Santos de Bronce y no hubieran hecho en Afrodita una expresión más grande de sorpresa a como la tenía en ese momento. Se quedó callado, juzgando si la cordura de Camus estaba del todo intacta. Sí lo estaba, y eso le cayó como un cubetazo de agua helada por toda la espalda. Ni le iba a preguntar por qué suponía eso. Pero las teorías de él siempre habían sido analíticamente calculadas, haciendo que fuera raro cuando se equivocaba. Se tapó la cara con la mano, suspirando a que estuviera equivocado. Cuando se dio cuenta Camus ya se había adelantado por el sendero y no tuvo de otra que seguirlo, sin muchas ganas.

El camino, como pronosticó el santo de Piscis, fue demasiado tranquilo por parte Camus, quien no hacía comentario respecto a nada; y hablaron en pocas ocasiones. Así que la mayor parte del tiempo se había puesto a observar su reflejo en la suave corriente del agua.

Afrodita era un caballero que evitaba tener contacto con los demás miembros del Santuario. Y no podría decir justamente que los demás lo evitaran con el mismo cuidado, ya que permitía muy pocas ocasiones para eso, por más casual que fuese. No frecuentaba hablarles, y no poseía conexión alguna respecto a lo que amistad se referían. Entre otras cosas, no es que se fijaran en los detalles que él poseía... hacía años que se encontraba al servicio en el Santuario, sin contar el tiempo que pasó entrenando en Groenlandia, o en su país natal Suecia. Los conocía y en lo que podía decirse, lo _conocían_ a él.

Con el único que sería capaz de decir que tenía alguna especie de relación aparte de la profesional, pero porque tuvieron por algún tiempo al mismo maestro y entrenaron mucho por un largo tiempo en su infancia, fue con Máscara Mortal; y era especialmente con ése con quien evitaba verse, aunque paradójicamente era con quien mejor hacia dueto para combatir.

Pasaron varias horas y los rayos que se filtraban por la copa de los árboles se hacia cada vez mas escarlata. para entonces, aburrido, había convocado una rosa blanca y jugaba con ella con los dedos. Y, convocando una tras una, con mucho cuidado, terminó haciendo una bella corona de rosas deteniéndose para ver su reflejo en el agua, acomodándosela. No tenía maquillaje encima, y era sorprendente la diferencia a como estaba acostumbrado a mirarse. Mucho más pálido y desaliñado. Pensó que sería mínimo un rescate aquél adorno. No soportaba verse así. Se le hacía un insulto pero no podía ser exigente. Camus se había detenido y lo observaba. Afrodita se encogió de hombros continuando la caminada mientras le pasaba de largo con la cara muy en alto y los ojos cerrados.

Camus frunció el ceño, pero dejó pasar el detalle.

Poco a poco los árboles se iban escaseando hasta que llegaron a una cerca de madera que les impedía el paso, pero que era la diferencia del bosque hacia un gran claro. Y por supuesto, eso había sido el primer indicio que esperaban tener. De un salto la cruzaron y se sorprendieron cuando la miraron con todo lujo de detalles.

Por un lado todavía pasaba el suave río que se perdía más allá, en un punto entre unas rocas, pero donde ellos estaban era una gran planicie cercada, pero tan bien cuidada que daba respeto a aquel quien hiciera tan minucioso trabajo. El pasto estaba recortado, haciendo un piso uniforme, y a tantos metros de distancia había trabajos y obstáculos de madera que se utilizarían en la equitación. Afrodita se acercó a la parte del río, mientras observaba el obstáculo más cercano. Estaba limpio, recién lustrado. Como si no fuera por más de un par de horas que alguien estuviera en ellas.

— Bonito —juzgó Piscis mientras volteaba a ver a Camus, quien observaba fijamente a la izquierda del campo. El sonido de un relincho de caballo venía de esa dirección y se volteó también. En una cerca estaba un esplendido caballo marrón que se había sorprendido por la inesperada visita de ellos pero un muchacho le había tranquilizado. Pero cuando éste último se percató también de ellos, Afrodita pensó que era el turno del caballo de calmarlo. El muchacho se les quedó viendo muy quieto, con una expresión confundida y espantada a la vez.

Sin embargo, el animal al ver el estado de su amo volvió a relinchar y como no obtuvo respuesta con su pesada cabeza lo golpeó en la cara y lo empujó hacia atrás. Miró sorprendido a su caballo el cual froto tu nariz en el cuello de él y se rió un poco, haciendo que reaccionara y la acarició, pasando su mano delicadamente en lo largo de la cara, mientras que con la otra la agarraba de las riendas.

Los observó una vez más, mientras parpadeaba. Parecía una persona muy tranquila pero que le fue fácil fruncir un poco el ceño. No amenazadoramente, sino con un poco de precaución cuando Camus se le había acercado. Su cara cambió a ser una de profunda sorpresa cuando el santo de Acuario procuró una muy educada reverencia. Afrodita miró en forma tranquila al muchacho cruzando los brazos, mientras que Camus se erguía una vez más.

El otro ladeó la cabeza sorprendido, bajando la defensa. No sentía que fuera amenazantes. En si, lo único que tenía era sorpresa por verlos ahí, cuando no debería de haber nadie. Aparte de su aspecto extraño y de que carecían de ropas, por lo demás parecían personas comunes y corrientes. Estuvo atento cuando el que tenía el cabello más azul oscuro abrió la boca, dispuesto a decir algo.

— Disculpe mucho esta intromisión —dijo educadamente—, pero somos extranjeros de estas tierras. Queremos saber si nos podría auxiliar.

El muchacho se sorprendió. No había entendido su lengua. Y observó como los dos caballeros se miraban mutuamente. Habían comprendido tan bien como él que no se entendían. El hombre de cabello más claro murmuró algo, mientras se tocaba la mejilla con aire ausente y el que había hablado entrecerraba los ojos, un poco molesto. Aún así el muchacho les sonrió más tranquilo y les indicó con una seña que lo siguieran mientras guiaba a su caballo a un establo que estaba en el fondo. Los observó por un momento de arriba abajo, haciendo otra seña a que entraran en la construcción.

De un baúl lleno de herramientas y un poco de paja extrajo dos mantas café que le pasó a los dos hombres que con gusto las aceptaron.

— Gracias —dijo Camus poniéndosela.

Afrodita soltó una sonrisa.

— No es que me diera pena, pero tanto tiempo así resulta ser algo incómodo.

Era el turno del muchacho decir algo.

— ¿No entienden algo de lo que digo? —dijo lentamente haciendo que los adultos volteasen. Eran un poco mayores que él, pero tenía la estatura más o menos igual.

Afrodita miró a Camus. No conocían el idioma, pero había matices que sí les parecía familiar. Como si fuera combinación de dos o tres lenguas que conocieran.

Mientras que el muchacho se agachaba para quitarle el asiento a su caballo la empezó a cepillar con mucho cuidado. Eso le trajo recuerdos a Camus. Él había nacido en una villa de Francia y desde su infancia se había acostumbrado y encariñado con los caballos, así que lo entendió. Agarró el asiento mientras que el nativo observó, feliz, de que lo acomodaba en el lugar que debería de estar.

— Así que sabes de esto, ¿verdad? —dijo a pesar de que sabía que no lo entenderían, pero eso no le importó mucho.

— Un poco, hubo un tiempo donde los frecuenté —tentó un poco de francés.

— Eso ni te lo entendí yo, Camus —murmuró Afrodita diciendo la verdad.

— Pues habrá una forma en cómo hacernos entender —dijo tranquilo en griego y, para su sorpresa, el muchacho reconoció algo en él. Habían matices que le sonaban parecidos, familiares, como si hubiera algún punto ciego donde sí serían capaces de comprenderse.

— Tal vez... sepa danés o sueco —dijo Afrodita quien conocía a la perfección esas lenguas. Pero de pronto se tocó el estómago. Hacía ya un par de horas que le dolía, pero lo había ignorado hasta ese momento. Tal vez ver a ese caballo masticando tan feliz le diera algún sentimiento.

— Si tienen hambre vamos a mi casa, se encuentra muy cerca de aquí —dijo entendiendo lo que pasaban—. Debieron de estar mucho en ese bosque... porque pare que llegaran de esa dirección, el pueblo más cercano está a kilómetros, casi a días...

Y como buen guía adelantó la marcha, más o menos indicándoles a señas los lugares. Ahí estaba en río que habían seguido y, tras una pequeña caminata, los dos caballeros se detuvieron sorprendidos a ver una bellísima villa que el joven sonrió con orgullo, encantador. Tenía mucha actividad, con varios niños jugando y se veía tranquila. Como si tuviera brazos abiertos a los visitantes; una señora saludó al joven y luego se le quedó mirando a Camus y a Afrodita, sonrojándose un poco, ¡pero qué hermosas personas!

— Este es el lugar donde yo vivo, se llama Villa Ordon —presentó el joven cuando estaban a la altura de un muelle y unos muchachos se acercaban, observando curioso a los extranjeros.

— ¿Dijo que se llamaba Ordon? —cuestionó Afrodita mientras notaba que una niña pequeña miraba directamente su corona de rosas, maravillada. Se la dio haciendo que soltara un gritito y dijera algunas palabras, seguramente de agradecimiento, mientras los demás se acercaban a ella.

— Creo que ese es el nombre del pueblo —dijo Camus curioso de ver esa muestra de caridad en el santo de Piscis.

Éste le regresó la mirada: "_son las circunstancias_" decía

Y luego de un rato, cuando notaron que eran rápidamente la noticia de día, ya que los niños se habían ido por distintas direcciones y más de una que otra cabeza se asomaba para verles, su guía subió una pequeña colina y señaló una construcción de madera grande y curiosa, construida en un grueso y firme tronco de madera.

— Mmmhhm... tal vez haya cupo para ustedes, para hoy... aunque Ruls tiene una casa bastante amplia. Igual, los presentaré más tarde con él. Es un gran hombre a quien yo respeto mucho. Tiene una esposa llamada Uli y también un hijo bastante encantador, Collin.

— Collin es un nombre propio que nos suena —dijo Afrodita haciendo una señal con la mano a Camus.

— Hay un punto clave en su idioma que nosotros conocemos... Como un dialecto base.

— Lo sé. Es familiar. Parece... algo más simple que el griego —murmuró Piscis—. Va por el estilo.

El joven soltó una risa mientras los miraba de hito a hito. Era curioso, a decir verdad, pero sumamente eran personas que infundían respeto. Había algo en ellos que los hacía tener un porte que no había visto en alguien antes. O tal vez sí, pero hacía ya mucho tiempo de eso.

— Un gusto, Collin —Afrodita extendió su mano. Para entonces ya le había quedado muy bien de que eran recibidos, y de las mejores maneras.

— Ah, ¿Collin?, no, yo no me llamo así —sonrió entendiendo la confusión, y luego extendió su mano—. Link. Mi nombre es Link.

— Afrodita de Piscis —dijo mientras estrechaba su mano.

— Camus de Acuario —saludó extendiendo su palma también.

Link asintió, mientras sonreía tranquilo. Se veían como personas con buenas intenciones, después de todo.


	5. Rosa para Máscara Mortal

Capítulo III

Rosa para Máscara Mortal

— Señor —dijo una vocecilla a un lado de su cabeza. Abrió los ojos.

Fue el primer plano de una rosa roja. Bellísima. Muy bien formada, con una sutil fragancia que hacía honor a la familia de su tipo. De esas que no dejarían nada que envidiar a comparación con las que su amigo Afrodita cela en su jardín. O, mejor dicho, parecía extraída de ahí. Era un color extraño... peculiar.

No era tinto, o un rojo opacó...

Era sangre. Era una rosa de precioso color sangre. Un escarlata tan brillante que parpadeó muy calmado. Lentamente se volteó mejor y enfocó la mano que se la ofrecía. Pertenecía a una niña que su belleza era tan sólo comparable a la de aquella rosa. La enfocó con mucho cuidado, con aire familiar. Juraría que tenía un aura parecía a la del santo de Piscis. En físico, por supuesto. Pero también en actitud... o al menos en su semblante. Encantadora. Con la piel de un peculiar tono azul cielo, y un lunar debajo del ojo izquierdo.

Se levantó sobre su codo.

_Era una niña_... _una niña zorro_...

Esta hizo el ademán mientras se la ofrecía. _Quería dársela_. Máscara frunció el ceño... si se fijaba bien la muchachita estaba ruborizada. La agarró mientras terminaba de sentarse por completo en la butaca del parque. La niña le dirigió una gran sonrisa de tremenda felicidad, como si hubiera hecho algo sumamente valeroso e importante, y se regresó corriendo a un grupo de jovencitas que como ella, tenían traje de estudiante. Chillaron entre si, emocionadas. Luego le miraron mientras reían y se alejaban corriendo por un camino del parque, perdiéndose a la vuelta de una arboleda.

_¿Pero qué...?_

Soltó un bostezo terminando de despertarse. Su dolor de cabeza había desaparecido. Definitivamente aquel sueño reparador fue lo mejor de todo del día.

Pero miró la rosa.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que le habían regalado una flor. Nada más los veinticuatro de junio Afrodita se permitía tal detalle. No era amante de las rosas, los dos caballeros lo sabían, y en una ocasión el santo de Piscis había arrojado un mar de pétalos decorando su casa en plan de "alegrar esas horripilantes máscaras petrificadas". Desde ese incidente, tardó _semanas_ en presentarse alguna vez en las inmediaciones de la casa. Pero era asunto tranquilizado... bueno, un poco.

¿Cuánto tiempo durmió?... El cielo estaba bermellón. No era que no le gustara dormir a la intemperie, pensó mientras se ponía de pie dispuesto a seguir caminando por la ciudad, ya que en varias misiones enfrentó varias veces esas circunstancias. Pero era tal el sentimiento de sentirse ahí, perdido... era la sensación lo que le mantenía inquieto.

_Al menos en las misiones existía rumbo fijado..._

Las luces de la ciudad no se hicieron esperar. Se apeó por una calle con mucho tráfico y las gentes se hacían a un lado conforme andaba. Había varios puestos y servicios. Hoteles, restaurantes, locales de entretenimiento, uno que otro teatro... pensó en la posibilidad de pasar su noche en un hotel, claro, ¿pero con qué dinero? La ropa que tenía ni era suya. Ah... se acercó a tienda que tenía olores exquisitos. Comida. No había pensando en ella, pero cuando se le presentó le dolió fuertemente el estómago. Maldición. Soltó un gruñido pero no quitó su vista en el buffet a través del cristal... ¿qué era? Eran verduras, pollo, salsa... y algo parecido al arroz, pero como sea, se veía delicioso...

Mmmm... Él se movía a la velocidad a la luz... no le dio vergüenza pensarlo, pero robaría un plano que juzgase estuviera lleno y apetitoso y saldría corriendo de ahí, nadie sabría qué pasó y...

— ¿Quiere ordenar algo?

Observó al joven al otro lado del cristal. Parecía una cacatúa.

—Eeehhh... —prosiguió nervioso el joven, dudativo—... no, no es de aquí... ¿necesita ayuda en algo?

¿Qué le diría?, ¿qué le dijera dónde estaba un portal dimensional para llegar a la tierra? Frunció el ceño, ¿no se le veía la cara de hambre o qué?

— ¡Dios, Edward, que mal servidor eres! —le empujó una gata, observándolo mientras sonreía radiante, como si fuera algo exótico—. Oh, hace mucho que no veía alguien proveniente de otra galaxia. Pero es algo que jamás había visto... vaya, qué extraño es... lampiño, además...

— ¡¡Y tú eres una grosera!! —exclamó la cacatúa.

— Qué va, no creo que sepa el idioma —ronroneó la gata.

— ¿Quién te dijo que no lo conozco? —gruñó Máscara, irritado.

— Eh... —la gata retrocedió, ruborizada—, oh, sí me entendió, entonces...

— Ah, querido cliente —se le adelantó el ave encantador—. Bienvenido a nuestra cocina económica en el corazón de Cornelia. Acá encontrará los mejores platillos típicos de la ciudad. Escoja al gusto. Como ve hay varias mesas desocupadas; así que atenderemos sus ordenes al toque y...

— ¿Qué es eso? —lo interrumpió groseramente señalando lo que parecía arroz. Si iba a robar algo, al menos quería saber el nombre. No tenía prisa para ir a ninguna parte.

— Ah, ah, es nuestro famosísimo Risotto —hablaba demasiado, ahora parecía urraca— con greiby de almejas de la costa. Se acompaña con diversos platillos, tales como carnes, mariscos y...

— ¡Ya cállate! —gritó la gata en su lugar.

Máscara Mortal se sentía molesto. Y todos saben cómo es de peligroso él cuando está así. Y más si su estómago mete hiel al asunto. Pero se entretuvo cuando llegó alguien que no supo identificar qué era, pero los dos pendejos esos se inclinaron. Sería un gerente o algo así.

— ¿Acaso lo están molestando, caballero? —tenía el maquillaje exagerado. Y era gorda. Vieja asquerosa. Eso bastó para quitarle el apetito.

— Melissa le estuvo ofendiendo —chismorreó la urraca recibiendo un rasguñazo en plena cara.

— ¡¡Mal amigo!!

— ¿¡Cómo!? —se volteó al caballero— ¿es verdad eso?

Se encogió de hombros.

— Vamos, con estos niños... —se inclinó avergonzada—; no se preocupe, su orden se la daremos gratis, por favor discúlpenos... ¡¡y ustedes, cómo es posible!! —se volteó salvajemente hacia los dos estúpidos— ¡¡debería de recortarles el salario!! Vamos, no les pago por estar sentados, atiéndalo.

— ¿Dijo que sería gratis? —preguntó Máscara, sorprendido.

— Sí, en señal de disculpas. Adivino que será nuevo y no quiero que alguien como estos le mancille su visión a nuestra ciudad... —y se inclinó, mientras hacia sentar al caballero en una silla. Varias personas se habían detenido afuera del local. Y los clientes que ya habían estado adentro prosiguieron su comida, pero atentos a la situación. Rápidamente los jóvenes le trajeron un frondoso plato de cada una de las cosas del buffet, aparte de una jarra de agua fresca y cubiertos. La señorona asquerosa se sentó al otro lado de la mesa, intentado ser cortes. Al menos le salía bien. Los otros dos se inclinaron y se quedaron cerca por si salía con alguna petición. Máscara soltó una risa, escéptico.

_Era un invitado de honor..._

Perfecto. Parecía que tenía mucho por ver en esa nueva ciudad llena de fenómenos.

— Entonces... ¿Sistema Lylat, eh? —Máscara observó los hielos de su vaso. Alcohol. Delicioso alcohol. Al menos era algo que no le habían arrebatado. Observó a la señora gerente que estaba detrás del escritorio de su oficina. Era la oportunidad de tener información de aquel lugar. Nada más fácil. Su versión es que era un autentico y perdido visitante de otro mundo.

En términos estrictos, lo era.

— Sorprendente... —la mujer no cabía en su incredulidad—... no puedo creer que no conocieras este sistema... o que llegases a él en tal caso. No sé... se me hace imposible de creer...

— ¿Quién sabe? —chasqueó la lengua, internamente pensando lo mismo—. Pasó un accidente. Sea cuál sea el caso, no sé exactamente qué pasó. Llámelo amnesia si quiere.

— Vaya, vaya, ya veo... —era grotesco ese animal. Un especie de búfalo y caballo. Pero tenía alcohol. Así que bebió haciendo un ademán a su salud, sea dicho—... Un perfecto vagabundo. Sin indicaciones, sin destino, sin dinero... terreno virgen.

Máscara tomó un sorbo del licor, con los ojos cerrados.

— Ya le dije que puede llamarlo como quiera. Me considero a mi mismo varado en medio de la nada —y luego la miró, con un brillo ellos—. Pero no crea que soy estúpido a la situación. Estoy expectante.

— Mhmhm... —la señora se inclinó sobre el escritorio, como si buscara algún flanco débil en el caballero. Se retiró haciéndose para atrás. No había ninguno, salvo el tinte amenazante que pigmentaba en sus profundos ojos; decidió cambiar la conversación—. Respecto a tu problema, lo único que soy capaz de pensar que pueda ser de ayuda son los agentes de la SFE.

— ¿SFE?

— Seguridad de Fuerzas Espaciales —explicó—. Son aquellos quienes tratan los asuntos exteriores a nivel del todo el Sistema Lylat. Cornelia, Katina, Fortuna, Aguas, Venon... inclusive, asuntos que tiene que ver con otros sistemas cercanos, con los cuales tratamos en forma comercial. Es una de las cosas primordiales de Lylat. Gracias a ellos el comercio es abundante. El por qué somos importantes. Es un sistema más rico en recursos de lo que te puedes imaginar, y como tiene grandes intereses de por medio tienen un registro constante y riguroso acerca de los sucesos que pasen en el espacio. Yo no sé cómo se pueda aplicar la SFE en tu caso... pero si quieres un punto de partida, ya te lo dije.

— Ya veo —contestó, antes de acabar la bebida.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato. La señora observó al caballero pero este no hacía reparo en ella. Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

Era un excelente comienzo. Valía la pena intentarlo. Mañana iría a ese lugar, decidió.

— Permíteme una pregunta... ¿por qué juegas con esa rosa roja?

Máscara comprobó si realmente jugaba con ella. No se había dado cuenta. Fue un acto inconciente. No le contestó a la mujer, en realidad, no sabría que decirle. Sólo lo hacía, ajeno a todo. No es que fuera importante pero...

— Gato perdido.

— ¿Qué dijo?

— Me recuerdas a una historia. A la del gato perdido.

Máscara frunció el ceño, no siguiéndole su lógica. Leyenda urbana. Malo para un desconocido de la ciudad.

— No importa... por ahora sólo me da curiosidad algo, ¿dónde tienes pensando pasar la noche?

— Hmh —olvidó eso—. No lo sé. Pero —se recargó más sobre el mueble, cruzando las piernas— me las arreglaré. Dudo que encuentre problemas.

— Ah...

Máscara entrecerró los ojos. La maldita indirecta bien que la había percibido.

— ¿Quería algo conmigo?

La misma idea le desagradaba, ni se esforzó por ocultar el sonido agrio de su voz. La señora suspiró, visiblemente decepcionada.

— Sólo pregunte, ¿no podía?

— Ya lo dije. Soy todo menos estúpido —murmuró.

La señora se rió. Era la segunda advertencia. Ya le quedó en claro que tocar el asunto era peligroso. El hombre frente a ella sinceramente le interesaba. Y a quién no. Pero el sentimiento de estar contra un ser peligroso era casi palpable. Mas la forma en que se comportaba cierta atracción, tanto eso como su aspecto. Era... algo demasiado único. Nunca en su vista conoció a alguien con rasgos como los de él. Aún en un mundo donde era totalmente diferente no lo hacía lucir feo... al contrario, destacaba más. Y seguramente esa era la flor proveniente de alguna señorita. Ella también fue joven. Y que jugara tan ausente con ella no le hacía pensar otra cosa.

Se levantó cortésmente y Máscara asintió, haciendo un gesto de agradecimiento por el tiempo y aclarar las dudas.

Así que mañana iría a la SFE. Ella le dio indicaciones, incluso extrajo de uno de los cajones un mapa de la ciudad pero lo rechazó. Aun en las misiones del Santuario nunca tuvo necesidad de uno. Pero...

— ¿Qué pasa? —la mujer se detuvo cuando sintió que Máscara seguía sin levantarse de la silla, aparentemente cómodo.

— Hum... —musitó. Le dirigió una mirada y se volvió al frente, en el escritorio.

La mujer se acercó, no comprendiendo eso. Siguió la dirección de sus ojos, sobre la botella de licor, que se veía muy llamativa.

Máscara parecía demasiado cómodo como para moverse. Le dirigió otra mirada. Ahí estaba. Ahora era él quien hacía las dobles intenciones.

— Bien rechazas la invitación de ir a mi casa pero serías capaz de quedarte por una botella de licor... ¿cómo se conoce ese descaro en tu mundo?

— Ser el invitado de Honor —le contestó con una sonrisa divertida.


	6. El Pensamiento de un Titán

Capítulo IV

El Pensamiento de un Titán

El Tártaro era sinónimo de oscuridad eterna.

El vacío, el frío, un lugar donde no existía nada.

_Era la nada._

El lugar donde se carecía de sentimiento. Era algo parecido a la muerte en vida. Te arrebataba el sufrimiento. El cansancio, el miedo. Como también te hacía carecer de sueños, amor y esperanza. Un lugar que no se podría escapar jamás. Ahí era el lugar destinado para pasar toda la eternidad.

_Nada más._

Privados de su libertad los dioses que ahí residían eran todos aquellos quienes, en la era mitológica, habían perdido la gran guerra conocida como Titanomaquia. Ellos, como muchos otros más. Era el _hogar_ de los dioses titanes; la prisión eterna. El lugar más profundo que en ninguna otra dimensión la llegaría a superar. Un páramo derruido por las tinieblas...

Mas algo es muy cierto. El tiempo para un dios no es el mismo que transcurriría para un humano. Este pequeño ser mortal vivían tan poco... su vida se consumía en instantes. Eran un pequeño suspiro que se perdía en el firmamento. Pero hacían tantas cosas... reían, lloraban. Perdonaban, sentían odio, rencor... calidez, amabilidad, inocencia... y una vez más, amor.

_Esperanza_.

Eran seres que creaban la esperanza. Eran aquellos quienes tenían una capacidad tal que llegaría hasta hacer envidiar a un dios.

Y esa virtud era nada menos de que podían crear milagros.

A él le gustaría soñar, eterna, largamente... él era un dios. Pero quería creer en el milagro. Soñar un milagro. Pero por más que cerraba sus ojos era imposible...

... Ya lo hemos dicho... ahí no se podía soñar. Nada más pensar, eterna, largamente...

Pero Themis era diferente.

Ella dormía tan pacíficamente que en más de una ocasión tuvo un genuino miedo de llegar a despertarla. Y ahí sonreía un poco con tristeza mientras se incitaba y rozaba sus labios, depositando un tímido beso de amor, con lágrimas en sus ojos. Ella jamás despertaría... estaba en un sueño muy profundo.

Un sueño eterno.

El máximo privilegio concedido a un dios.

Y paradójicamente, el mayor letargo que ningún ser, inmortal o mortal, llegaría a obtener, a no ser del más importante acto que existe en esa y todas las tierras...

Sacrificar la vida por la persona que más se ama hasta el fondo del corazón...

El dios la abrazó con ternura y una pasión tal que parecería increíble la idea de que alguna vez hayan estado separados, pues se complementaban armoniosamente uno con el otro... tan sólo era cuestión de que la bella abriera los parpados y le correspondiera su amor, tan sólo eso... y él estaría ahí para corresponderla, ser el primer ser que viera, que le diera la bienvenida... Y soltó más lágrimas, mientras sentía rozando con su cara aquél precioso pelo...

_... Jamás iría a despertar... _

Pero aún así, estaría ahí, con ella... para observarla. Le acarició la cara con ternura despejando un mechón indiscreto del sedoso cabello negro. Sólo él podría decirle desde el fondo de su corazón que la amaba...

Que tan sólo por ella sería capaz de aguantar toda una eternidad... Una vez más...

* * *

Hiperión abrió lentamente los ojos en dirección a la ventana y se quedó perdido en el cielo oscuro, tan sucio y ventoso como siempre. Dejó caer sus parpados una vez más apoyándose en la silla. Podría decirse que estaba dormido. Pero los dioses en ese lugar no duermen. Y no es que fuera necesario... pero lo más cercano que tenían era un ligero velo que les hacía olvidarse de todo.

Observó gravemente el escritorio que estaba cerca de la gigantesca ventana del salón, donde él estaba sentado.

Menuda cosa habían hecho los dioses... ¿desde cuando era así de apaciguante como opresora la prisión que ellos conocían como Tártaro?

Por mucho tiempo, en la épica de los milenios, sus cuerpos y sus almas se habían mantenido aprisionadas en forma aislada mientras los Hecatónquiros los vigilaban día y noche. Y la atmósfera del Tártaro era el dolor, un hostil recuerdo constante de que estaban siendo castigados, como si así reforzaran que deberían de mantenerse tranquilizados a no hacer más ataques y desdenes a los del Olimpo.

Cerró los ojos, cansado.

Sonrió con rencor.

_Pero qué bajos habían sido esta vez_... Hacia poco que habían sido liberados por el Pontos, el Dios de la Corriente, empezando una guerra con los humanos en la tierra. Habían perdido, lo reconocía. A pesar de ser un dios... reconocía la tenacidad de los caballeros de Atenea que recurrieron hasta el más desesperante milagro para lograrlo... luego de ellos, Chronos... luego Gea... y, con palabras de rencor, Zeus y compañía...

Pero no sentía nada. Dolor, desesperación... _nada_. Era la atmósfera que reinaba por todos los rincones del Tártaro. Les hacía perder fuerza, casi rallando a un estado de somnolencia que llegaba a ser placentera y desesperante cuando se recuperaban en momentos. Un aura etéreo pero que definitivamente pesaba en el aire.

¿Así querían mantenerlos prisioneros?... ¿en un estado de anestesia continua?

Pero algo era verdad. Antes sentía el correr del tiempo minuto a minuto... Ahora ya no se percataba de él.

Hasta su gran dios Chronos, el terror de los dioses del Olimpo, dormía apaciblemente en una cama en la habitación que estaba en la cima del Laberinto de Chronos (que carecía de poder, claro) como si de la Bella Durmiente se tratase, siendo cuidado por su esposa Thetis. Un profundo sueño que no podían levantárselo aún.

Aquella atmósfera no ayudaba mucho. No podían hacer nada contra de ella puesto que sus Soumas (las Armas Divinas, el espectro más puro de su fuerza y espíritu) se encontraban selladas. Si las tuvieran serían capaces de levantar aquél velo...

Cerró el libro, convencido de que no le haría justicia por su falta de concentración. _En el Nombre de la Rosa_, decía la cubierta. Luego la continuaría, y pensando en eso sonrió.

_Pero qué bajos habían sido los dioses... aunque se preocuparon de la manera de mantenernos distraídos esta vez._

* * *

El ángel descendió hasta ellos. Los gigantes del planeta Cizeta estaban dispuestos a destruir al enemigo pero se detuvieron anonadados, sorprendidos por lo que veían. Ellos sabían que en el mundo de Céfiro existían cosas maravillosas. Milagrosas, dignas de ser soberbias pero contemplarlas por primera vez era algo difícil de describir. Ellos eran dos simples soldados mandados por las princesas como en reconocimiento a las primeras defensas que existían en las inmediaciones del pilar.

Era diminuto, no llegaría ni siquiera a la altura de sus talones. Pero poseía un aire que les hizo retroceder... ¿cómo era posible de que sea un enemigo?, ¿cómo eran aquellos ojos tan pasivos capaces de atacarlos?... ¿de qué tuvieran que atacarlo?

Pero era su misión. Los gigantes se adelantaron. Entonces el ángel empezó a emanar una fuerza cálida que los rodeo, con tan firmeza que se preguntaron si realmente aquello era un humano. Despedía un aura dorada. Aquel hombre se acercó a escasos metros, tranquilo, atento hasta de las mínimas emociones. _Retírense por favor_ —les dijo—. _No hay necesidad de esto. Si es posible quiero evitar la pelea._

Pero era imposible. Eran guerreros, peones destinados para apoderarse de ese planeta. El ángel dorado suspiró mientras retrocedía con los ojos cerrados. Volvió a insistir, pero ahora las armas de los soldados le contestaron. No hizo movimiento alguno salgo recoger una flecha de un recipiente que poseía en la espada y la estiraba con firmeza en el arco, apuntándoles. Esta comenzó a brillar como el oro, advirtiendo por tercera y última vez. Los gigantes deseaban sinceramente dejar el ataque. Y pensando en eso tiraron a matar.

— Yo no los culpo... son fieles a sus princesas y sacrificar la vida por lo que se cree es digno de admirarse. Discúlpenme por favor... ¡pero yo también prometí defender a este planeta, y lo cumpliré, por mi honor de caballero! —exclamó, haciendo que la punta de la flecha resplandeciera con fervor, tensando hasta el punto máximo el arma—, ¡Yo soy Aioros, Caballero Dorado de Sagitario y defensor de la Diosa Atenea!, ¡y si con esto puedo proteger y darle la paz a este planeta que tanto lo necesita, estoy dispuesto a sacrificarme por ello!

Ah, qué hermosas palabras, fue lo último que pensaron los gigantes antes de que una luz les cegara para siempre.


	7. Ángel de la Luz

_Fue como si un ángel descendiera hasta ellos. Los gigantes del planeta Cizeta estaban dispuestos a destruir al enemigo pero se detuvieron anonadados, sorprendidos por lo que veían. Ellos sabían que en el mundo de Céfiro existían cosas maravillosas. Milagrosas, dignas de ser soberbias pero contemplarlas por primera vez era algo difícil de describir. Ellos eran dos simples soldados mandados por las princesas como en reconocimiento a las primeras defensas que existían en las inmediaciones del pilar._

_Era diminuto, no llegaría ni siquiera a la altura de sus talones. Pero poseía un aire que les hizo retroceder... ¿cómo era posible de que sea un enemigo?, ¿cómo eran aquellos ojos tan pasivos capaces de atacarlos?... ¿de qué tuvieran que atacarlo?_

_Pero era su misión. Los gigantes se adelantaron. Entonces el ángel empezó a emanar una fuerza cálida que los rodeo, con tan firmeza que se preguntaron si realmente aquello era un humano. Despedía un aura dorada. Aquel hombre se acercó a escasos metros, tranquilo, atento hasta de las mínimas emociones. Retírense por favor —les dijo—. No hay necesidad de esto. Si es posible quiero evitar la pelea._

_Pero era imposible. Eran guerreros, peones destinados para apoderarse de ese planeta. El ángel dorado suspiró mientras retrocedía con los ojos cerrados. Volvió a insistir, pero ahora las armas de los soldados le contestaron. No hizo movimiento alguno salgo recoger una flecha de un recipiente que poseía en la espada y la estiraba con firmeza en el arco, apuntándoles. Esta comenzó a brillar como el oro, advirtiendo por tercera y última vez. Los gigantes deseaban sinceramente dejar el ataque. Y pensando en eso tiraron a matar. _

_— Yo no los culpo... son fieles a sus princesas y sacrificar la vida por lo que se cree es digno de admirarse. Discúlpenme por favor... ¡pero yo también prometí defender a este planeta, y lo cumpliré, por mi honor de caballero! —exclamó, haciendo que la punta de la flecha resplandeciera con fervor, tensando hasta el punto máximo el arma—, ¡Yo soy Aioros, Caballero Dorado de Sagitario y defensor de la Diosa Atenea!, ¡y si con esto puedo proteger y darle la paz a este planeta que tanto lo necesita, estoy dispuesto a sacrificarme por ello!_

_Ah, qué hermosas palabras, fue lo último que pensaron los gigantes antes de que una luz les cegara para siempre..._

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo V**

**Ángel de la Luz  
**

Céfiro se encontraba en caos y guerra desde la destrucción del Pilar, el cual mantenía la estabilidad y supervivencia de los habitantes y del planeta mismo. Continuamente había rebeliones internas pero ahora el lugar estaba en estado tan degradante que no se podía más que buscarse refugio en el antiguo palacio principal del reino. En toda aquella tierra existía la magia, y el que estaba a cargo actualmente era Guru Clef, un hechicero sumamente poderoso. Pero también muy cansado. Día tras día sus defensas flaqueaban ante la hostilidad constante de los invasores: Cizeta, gobernado por las princesas Tarta y Tatra; Fahren, con la princesa Aska; y Autozam, cuyos enviados era el comandante Eagle Vision de la nave NSX.

Eran poderosos. Y atacaban cuando se encontraban más débiles. Suspiró. Las razones que estos planetas tenían... dejaban mucho que desear. Aquello demostraba cómo era la naturaleza humana; codiciosa con anhelos de poder. Como el caso de Fahren, que no tenía una razón. La princesa Aska era una niña caprichuda cuyos consejeros eran hombres de la tercera edad, y un ayudante poco más mayor y conciente que ella. Conquistaría ese planeta como quien adquiere un nuevo juguete; mandaba a sus soldados quienes aterrizaban en distintas partes del reino arrasando lo que sea a su paso. Y ella se acomodaba pacíficamente en sus almohadones y estancias tipo orientales.

Era un infante. No tenía ni idea de la realidad. Codicia, vanidad y mala educación, en todas sus palabras.

Al menos Fahren tenía una justificación más sensata. El planeta era diminuto, como si fuera el tamaño de una luna, y sufría de sobrepoblación. Necesitaban pronto un mayor territorio si es que no deseaban colapsar bajo su mismo peso, ¿pero masacrar poblados locales para la llegada de extranjeros era la respuesta? La mala organización y recursos de su mismo gobierno era el culpable. No intentaron ni hablar por vía diplomática.

Expansión de territorio. Una razón comprensible.

Levantó su mirada al cielo oscuro, cargado de tormenta. Autozam era un tema completamente distinto. Se preguntó: si hubiera nacido ahí, ¿en dónde estaría?

— Seguramente en la fila de los soldados.

Era realista. No le daba vergüenza decirlo, aunque era difícil.

_Necesidad_.

Autozam estaba necrótico. Necesitaban desesperadamente un nuevo lugar; en principio era planeta pequeño con poco atributos, escaso en recursos naturales. No contaban con las maravillas de la naturaleza, pero por un lado todo aquello era recompensado a que en sus tierras existían varios tipos de metales preciosos. La tecnología radiaba al cien. Subsistían a base de lo que ellos mismos producían pero no era suficiente. El poder del planeta desaparecía. Era una evacuación total. Y no podía pedirle a base de diplomacia espacio a Céfiro, que ya ni contaba con recursos para si mismos. Así que los tomarían a la fuerza. Era la oportunidad de toda la civilización...

Céfiro les dijo no. Todos lo comprendieron: no podían. Así que disculpados de antemano la amenazante nave de combate NSX se mantenía estática más allá de esas nubes negras.

No poseía magia pero sí maquinaria. Y eran temibles. Tanto Cizeta y Fahren les respetaban. Y no se combatían entre si: poseían un enemigo en común.

Aioros se recargó con pesadez en la ventana cuando un fogonazo surgió en algún punto lejos de ahí. Una explosión. Otra, y otra...

El rugido de un trueno imponente se apoderó del todo el castillo. Por más que lloviera el agua fría no sería capaz de apagar aquella salvaje humareda, pensó embozándose en la capa azul cielo que París y Anaís le regalaron. Fueron apoyados en ese nuevo mundo a pesar de todos los problemas que sufrían... eran personas muy amables, y no podían menos que agradecerles. Les habían encontrado a él y a Dohko en un páramo desolado a cientos de kilómetros de ahí, inconcientes, y los llevaron hasta el palacio en un improvisado hospital pero funcional con hombres, mujeres, niños y ancianos instalados.

Guru Clef y un sequito bastante amplio de personas les pusieron al tanto de aquel mundo, y cuando les dijeron que no eran los únicos de otra dimensión se sorprendieron. Las personas que les habían llevado ahí dieron un paso adelante, sonriendo. Era tres jóvenes que provenían de Tokyo y reconocían los nombres de las ciudades y países. Les confundió. No sabían de los dioses o algo parecido... pero hay muchas personas _normales_ que también lo ignoraban. Dohko se limitó a reír, divertido. Ahora estaban ahí, era lo importante. El hechicero tras pensarle largamente se les acercó.

— Podemos regresarlos a su dimensión, sin embargo tendrán que disculparnos. Actualmente no estamos en muy buenas condiciones para intentar eso... talvez cuando sea más estable...

— Lo comprendemos —dijo Dohko más serio, en un tono de voz que le tranquilizó—. Por ahora me siento más preocupado por lo que están pasando... en sí, no es muy diferente a varias situaciones que hemos vivido yo y mi compañero en el pasado.

— ¿Hablas de la Guerra de Vietnam? —había preguntado Marina que más o menos lo ubicaba por la fecha contemporánea para Dohko y Aioros.

— Oh, no, no —corrigió el santo de Sagitario, sonriendo—. Nosotros... digamos que éramos como una agencia para asuntos especiales. Cuando un caso era demasiado para la fuerza policíaca, el gobierno se ponía en contacto con nuestro líder y hacíamos las misiones.

— ¿Asuntos de qué tipo? —Lucy, la pelirroja, ladeó la cabeza, confundida.

— Cada tanto tiempo las deidades reencarnas reaccionan contra otros grupos. Si se sobrepasan o afectan a terceros, como a las poblaciones, recurren a nosotros para contactarlos. En el mejor de los casos se solucionaban de manera pacífica... en el peor, no había de otra que combatirlos. Conflictos entre caballeros. Inclusive, suprimir a bestias mitológicas que volvían a la vida y atentaban contra la seguridad de los demás...

— En lo personal, yo participé en la Guerra Santa contra Hades en 1743...

— Y yo, en una de esas ocasiones, regresé a su letargo al titán Tifón en el Mar Ionia en Sicillia, Italia.

Todos les miraron como si tuvieran una segunda nariz en la cara. Muy bien. En ese mundo talvez la magia era algo común de tratar. Pero las cosas que decían eran algo que jamás se habían topado.

— Espera... —dijo Anaís parpadeando. Una muchacha muy bonita con lentes, bastante inteligente—, señor Dohko, dijo que se enfrentó en una Guerra Santa en 1743, calculo entonces debería de tener como 200 años.

— 261 —corrigió divertido.

— No sabía que vivían tanto en su mundo... —murmuró un muchacho que se había presentado como Ascot. Estaba anonadado.

— ... No viven tanto... —corroboró Marina, no sabiendo qué pensar. Definitivamente eran de la tierra, de lo contrario no mencionarían con tanta familiaridad varios lugares. Aunque habían muchos datos que no conocían.

— Creo que ya lo entiendo... —empezó a murmurar Guru Clef, llevándose una mano al mentón.

— Yo también... —y le dirigió una mirada significativa al hechicero. Este asintió. Les brillaron los ojos.

Todos se observaron; ¿Tan rápido y ya se conocían?... ¡ni los de Céfiro, que vivían con Guru Clef desde hace años, habían entendido la lógica de él!... al menos no así. Aioros frunció el ceño al mismo tiempo que las tres guerreras mágicas, expectantes.

— Sí vienen del mismo Planeta Tierra... —empezó uno.

— ... pero de una paradoja temporal distinta —terminó el otro.

— ¿Qué? —fue inconciente. Lucy estaba de cuadros. Pero bueno, fue rescatable: si alguien dijo algo fue solo ella. Los demás estaban en silencio sepulcral.

— ¿Es como la teoría de universos alternos? —Anaís era una de las únicas que se esforzaba a seguirle el hilo a ellos dos.

— Mas que universos alternos... —el santo de Sagitario observó detenidamente al caballero de Libra, quien asentía con una sonrisa— es que se refieren que somos de tiempos distintos, ya que el universo es inmutable.

— Imagínalo así, Aioros: si volvemos con ellas a la tierra no te preocupes, seguro que verás a Saori Kido pasear en algún aparte de Japón o Grecia, aunque hayan pasado como diez años allá en lo que nosotros nada más vivimos uno.

— ¿Saori Kido?, ¿es así cómo la llamó aquél hombre?

— ¿Cuál hombre?... Ah, sí. _Él_. Mitsumasa Kido. Cuidó muy bien de ella —agregó.

— Mitsumasa Kido... me suena ese nombre, ¿no era acaso un millonario? —preguntó una de las guerreras.

— Ese mismo —afirmó sonriendo.

Habían pasado dos días desde aquella conversación. Aioros tocó el frío cristal mientras que al otro lado las gruesas gotas de lluvia resbalaban. Era un fenómeno extraño; aquella agua no generaba limpieza, si no dejaba fuertes marcas a su paso, como si insistiera en arrasar la superficie de lo que toca. El relámpago alumbró el oscuro pasillo. Levantó la mirada. Esperó a que una nueva luz apareciera y cuando fue así recortó las siluetas de unos seres enormes que iban en dirección al palacio.

Ah, con que esos eran las armaduras que les habían comentado. Como los ropajes dorados, también poseían vida propia, ¿verdad? La razón por lo cual ellas tres estaban en Céfiro. Proteger a ese planeta. Sonrió con tristeza levantándose. No eran muy diferentes a ellos; creían en la paz y la justicia, de un lugar donde se acabaran las guerras. Un pacífico lugar donde vivir.

Pero era difícil intentar lograr ese sueño. Lo sabía por experiencia propia. Había muerto salvando a su diosa cuando apenas era un bebé, pero aún así el caos reinó en el Santuario años después. Había condenado su alma en la guerra contra Hades, para una esperanza a su diosa y caballeros, y no sabía cómo había resultado al final de todo. Esperaba al menos que las batallas de Céfiro terminaran y volvieran a su añorada paz... pero por donde sea que se mirase no existía ningún panorama alentador.

Estaban llenos de buenas intenciones. Guru Clef, las Guerreras, los demás... pero eran sólo ellos contra tres naciones. Y su campo de pelea era un mundo moribundo que rápidamente colapsaría en si mismo. Agarró el arco y la flecha que descansaban apoyados en la pared. Puede que él no hiciera mucho, pero ayudaría a proteger ese planeta. Rezó en silencio a su diosa Atenea para que le diera el poder necesario para intentarlo.

* * *

¿Un jardín? Aioros sonrió internándose con lentitud en la espesura de la selva verde y cálida. Vaya, vaya, si era un invernadero. Uno precioso, con plantas hermosas de perfumes y colores que llegaban fáciles a su tamaño, o todavía más.

Así debieron de verse los campos en los años dorados de ese planeta. Inclusive volaban pájaros, mariposas y uno que otro animalito tímido que se escondía a su presencia. Soltó una risa; imposible, no cabía en su sorpresa. Era bellísimo. Escuchó el sonido de la abundante fuente de agua cristalina a su espalda mientras se sentaba en uno de los bancos de mármol blanco. Hacía años que no observaba algo parecido... la última vez, pensó, había sido cuando sacó un día a su hermano Aioria al campo en las hermosas praderas de Atenas a un lado del mar. Y aunque ahí no corría tanto el viento, se perdonaba.

El palacio era enorme. Si existía un vivero así ¿qué cosas más no habría? Juntó las manos en el regazo mientras cruzaba las piernas, recostándose. Más adelante deambularía con mucha más calma pero descansar era una buena idea en el ficticio itinerario. Las aves se habían parado cerca de él, y las más osadas en el mismo banco. Estaban acostumbrados a las personas; y que se acercaran así era un claro indicio de que eran amables con ellas. Seguro esperaban algo de comer, pero les sonrió, con signos de disculpa en su cara.

No tenía nada para darles, di modo.

Y se quedó profundamente extrañado cuando todas las aves huyeron despavoridas. Las observó... ¿por qué se habían...?

_¡PAF!_

Algo cayó arriba de su estómago con fuerza, sorprendiéndolo. No era tan pesado como para sacarle el aire pero aún así lo obligaron a cerrar los ojos con un poco de dolor. Sea lo que sea que haya sido se le acercó a la cara, y con voz muy aguda y dulce dijo:

— ¡Pupuuuu!

Aioros ladeó la cabeza. Era una cosa rosada y con orejas de conejo, pero era similar más a una gran pelota que a otra cosa. Con chapetes, ojos rasgados y una especie de zafiro incrustado en su frente. No tenía proporciones... era grande, nada más. Y estaba arriba de él, a un palmo de su cara, concentrada.

— Pripuuu...

— ¿Hola? —preguntó Aioros en voz baja. Esa cosa rosa no tenía ni la menor intensión de moverse de su estómago, estaba claro.

— ¡Pupuu! —exclamó mientras saltaba arriba de él. El santo de Sagitario parpadeó asombrado. Era muy suavecito, como un peluche o algo así.

Ahí se escuchó desde la entrada del invernadero una voz de grito bastante chillona, como el de una niña enojadísima. Aioros intentó ver por detrás de esa bola rosa de quién provenía, pero para su sorpresa eso que rebotaba leyó sus intensiones. Miró hacia atrás y... ¿sonrió? Luego volvió a observarlo a él y le dio una embestida en el centro de su pecho con la fuerza suficiente para empujarlo. Su mismo peso lo traicionó. Cayó en un sonido ahogado al agua con todo y aún bola rosada encima.

— ¡¡MOKONA!! —escuchó Aioros hasta por debajo del agua. Era la voz chillona que pasaba de largo y a mucha velocidad de la fuente. Buscaba desesperadamente a alguien... o _algo_—. ¡¡MOKONA!! ¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁS, DEFORMIDAD CON PATAS!!

La voz se fue haciendo más lejos, gritando aun con más desesperación que antes. Cruzó el jardín y salió por alguna de las otras puertas, y el eco del pasillo se encargó de delatar que se alejaba, aún con más furia.

Aioros sacó su cabeza del agua mientras observaba en dirección a los gritos lejanos. Volteó a un lado. La bola rosa lo observo de soslayo, encantadora.

— Mokona, supongo —mantuvo neutral la voz.

— ¡Priupuu! —le contestó feliz.

Se levantó con pesadez. Estaba totalmente empapado. La bola rosa... o Mokona, como quieran decirle, saltó hasta la orilla de la fuente quitándose el agua como un perro. Era impermeable o algo así pues se puso inmediatamente seca. Aioros frunció el ceño algo molesto. ¿Había necesidad de eso? Pero no pudo enojarse de verdad, tenía un toque de comedia. Pero sí suspiró. Perfecto... ahora tendría que pedir ropas secas, y la idea no le gustaba mucho. Se destiló como pudo y se pasó la mano por el rubio cabello.

— ¡Priu! ¡Pri! ¡Priupuu! —quería llamarle la atención Mokona, que había saltado a su lado.

— No, ya no más _priupuu_ —murmuró quitándose la capa. De seguro también tendría que quitarse las botas, pues las sentía llenas de agua. Vio de soslayo a la bolita rosa, quien para su sorpresa parecía desanimada. Sabía que lo había hecho irritar de alguna forma. Suspiró, como quien intenta calmar a un niño cuando por accidente se le sube de tono un adulto— No sé qué seas, pero a la siguiente avisa. Hay muchos quienes no desean esta clase de baño, ¿muy bien?

La bolita soltó una gran sonrisa radiante, feliz de que no había logrado enfadarlo de verdad. Mientras el caballero se encargaba en silencio de exprimirle el agua a la capa, Mokona dio un salto hasta la altura de su capa y su frente brilló repentinamente, y un rayo de luz se dirigió al suelo, donde se materializó una secadora.

Aioros quedó en silencio, asombrado. La bolita daba varios saltitos y exclamaba alegremente, invitándolo a que la agarrase. Era... una secadora. Literalmente, _de verdad_. La palpó con cuidado y apretó el botón de encendido. Una brisa de aire caliente salió desde el cañón. La bolita seguía saltando hasta casi la altura de su cintura muy feliz.

Era la forma en como se disculpaba por haberlo tirado al agua. Sonrió un poco extrañado pero curioso del animal. Muy bien, ahora sí era cómica la cosa.

— Vaya... Gracias —le dijo.

— ¡Priu, piu! —exclamó.

Lanzó una vista hacia donde desaparecieron los gritos; sea lo que sea estaba muy enojado, pero Mokona no se veía mal en absoluto. Sabía que no tenía caso preguntar qué había pasado, pues los conejos no hablaban, pero si lo hizo fue inconciente.

— ¿Por qué te perseguían?

Y la bolita sonrió más ampliamente, abriendo la boca. Escupió a sus pies un pequeño relicario que tomó entre sus manos. Era de finísimos detalles. Ah... así que era un ladrón.

— Mira... no sé qué cosa se hayan tramado entre ustedes pero robar no es algo muy digno. Deberías de regresárselo —intentó dárselo al peluche viviente pero Mokona saltó, negando con la cabeza—. No vi quién te perseguía. Aunque quisiera no podría devolverlo, toma... ¡ven!... ¿Mokona, no?, ¡detente! —hizo una finta pero la bolita seguía jugando, esta vez saltando arriba de su cabeza. Aioros soltó una risa divertido—. Ahora es un juego... vaya, sí que eres raro, en serio...

El relicario era de plata con adornos de flores alrededor y piedras incrustadas. Parecía un adorno perfecto para el frágil cuello de una mujer. Se sentó en el banco y, como había adivinado, el animal se sentó a un lado de él. Quería que lo abriera. Por supuesto, no llegó hasta ahí exclusivamente para él, si no era una sorpresiva y aceptada presentación; debería juzgarlo lo suficiente para permitirle tener un tesoro así en sus manos. Aunque sea el tesoro de otro.

Abrió el relicario y encontró la fotografía. El perfil de un hombre adulto, con rasgos profundos y muy finos, aristocráticos de cabello y ojos negros, mientras abrazaba con delicadeza a una mujer tan bella como su cabello rubio y rizado. Se veía claramente que eran amantes, pero con un amor mutuo correspondido. Mokona le observó a los ojos posando una de sus manos en el antebrazo llamándole la atención. Aquella imagen aguardaba una larga y triste historia, interpretó con eso.

— ¿Le gusta?

Un hombre se había parado delante de él. Era similar al hombre de la imagen, pero sin duda alguien diferente. Observó por última vez la fotografía antes de cerrar el relicario, extendiéndoselo.

— Perdone mi indiscreción.

— Ese hombre que está ahí es mi hermano mayor Zagato, junto con el amor de su vida, Esmeralda —explicó el hombre mientras agarraba lentamente la joya, con un tono de melancolía en su voz—. Es el único recuerdo que tengo de ellos dos. El único que quedó, probablemente. Gracias por rescatarlo.

Echó una mirada muy significativa a Mokona que bajó las orejas avergonzada, pillada en su travesura.

— Sabes que no me opongo que tú y Primavera jueguen pero salió llorando cuando se lo quitaste. Concuerdo con este caballero: discúlpate cuando la veas.

Mokona se veía muy triste. Aioros pasó una mano sobre ella en forma consoladora.

Lantis, el nombre del sujeto del relicario, estudió la fisonomía del caballero. Se había informado de ellos no más de un par de horas cuando llegó al palacio; Guru Clef fue quien le puso al tanto de la situación. Cuestionó las intensiones los hombres, pero no había nada hasta el momento. Confiaban en ellos como lo hacían en sus guerreras de otro mundo, aunque con sus ciertas reservas.

En otras palabras eran extraños. En forma instintiva Lantis acató en observarlos con detenimiento cuando estuviera cerca. Eran tiempos de guerra y conocía mejor que nadie lo que eran capaces las otras naciones, en especial Autozam. Pero por mayor reservas tuviera contra ellos no lograba verles un punto falso. Su expresión era tranquila y, aún para un actor, lograr mantenerla tan natural era un logro digno de aplaudirse; y su mirada pacífica. Hasta con ternura cuando Mokona parecía reanimada y se ponía a jugar con él. Se cruzó de brazos. No había razones para desconfiar sin embargo... ¿no había sido él quien agarró arco y flecha por su cuenta y salió al encuentro de dos gigantes de Cizeta?, ¿cómo un humano había logrado eso?, ¿y solo?

Tenían no menos de dos días y según la idea general es que serían refugiados; el otro extranjero al parecer tuvo simpatía con Guru Clef, pero aun así el hechicero insistió que para su seguridad estuvieran en el hospital, o en una recámara particular al menos. Dohko, si recordaba bien el nombre, mencionó que serían de ayuda. Que tenían la habilidad para eso. La conversación no llegó a más puesto que Guru Clef ya tenía deducido la forma en cómo peleaban los humanos: si bien muy hábiles e inteligentes, limitados precursores de armas.

El caso es aquella mañana dos gigantes se aproximaron por zona poniente a pocos kilómetros de distancia a base de reconocimiento para una futura penetración. París y Ascot recién percatados tomaron sus armas dispuestos a darles frente, pero menuda la sorpresa que apenas llegaban a las puertas de salida cuando Aioros venía de regreso con un arco y flecha que se proporcionó del gimnasio. Les saludo, y sin tocar el tema, les dijo directamente de que interceptó a los gigantes. ¿Cómo había sabido eso? Fueron a investigar... y los dos cadáveres descansaban apaciblemente boca arriba.

Lo observaron en silencio cuando le descubrieron en el pasillo del tercer nivel apoyado en la ventana, sumido en sus pensamientos. Sin pausas fueron al salón de Guru Clef y dieron aviso. Este asintió grave y miró a Dohko como si esperara una respuesta.

_— Les dije que les ayudaríamos —había contestado, tranquilo ante todo—, tenemos la habilidad para eso._

Mokona parecía encantada con el caballero el cual la había tomado como un conejo. Estaba riéndose y se quedó sorprendido, y luego encantado, de cómo ella convocaba un pan dulce de su gema.

— Magia —resumió en una palabra mirando a Lantis—. Definitivamente, este es el mundo de la magia.

— Jamás comprendí cómo logra hacer eso —era verdad—. Aun acá es extraño.

La bolita rosa pareció ofendida, ¿extraña ella? Lantis le caía bien, pero centró su atención en el rubio que taba aún medio empapado... ¿por qué no usaba la secadora que le regaló?, tal vez si convocaba otra... o agarraba la que tenía y se la apuntaba a la cara...

_— ¡¡MOKONAAA!!_

Una hadita con vestidito rosa y cabello azul cielo hicieron saltar al animal que se refugió en los brazos de Aioros. Este tardó un poco en reconocer si era algo real o no. Bueno, lo era. Y daba miedo; estaba histérica, con la cara enrojecida. Ah... era de lo que huía Mokona, la voz era inconfundible.

— ¡¡RASTRERA, LADRONA, DAME EL MEDALLÓN DE MI AMADO LANTIS!! —estaba tan fuera de si que no se percató que el aludido o el caballero estaban ahí.

— Ya se lo regresó.

La hada Primavera se le quedó mirando por unos segundos... ese rubio... ¿de dónde...?... ¿cómo había llegado ahí?... Mokona le sonrió. Ese extraño la abrasaba... ¿¡acaso estaba en su ayuda!?

¿Eh?, ¿"_ya se lo regresó"_?, ¿qué cosa?... imposible, estaba tan choqueada que no tuvo ideas por un momento. Fue Lantis en su auxilio quien la agarró en la palma de su mano. Primavera sonrió al verlo, abrazándole... ¡Ah, por él estaba ahí! Se volvió hacia Mokona, nuevamente enojada.

— Ya me devolvió el relicario, no te preocupes —se le adelantó el espadachín mágico, evitando una escena.

— ¡Pero Lantis! —chilló ella—, ¡lamento eso!, ¡ella me lo quitó, intenté atraparla pero...!

— No te preocupes —le susurró, y miró al griego—. Él la interceptó así que la cosa no pasó a mayores.

— ¿Huh? —Primavera voló y se posó frente a la cara de Aioros. Estaba evaluativo, apuesto (no tanto como Lantis) pero sí, peculiar, con un llamativo cabello rubio y ojos verdes... y cayó de su gracia cuando Mokona se instaló cómodamente en su regazo. Calificación mala; y con una expresión en tono habló—. No te conozco, ¿quién eres?, ¿qué vienes hacer aquí?

— Primavera, no seas así con los invitados.

— Jum —bufó esta, volviendo al hombro "de su hombre"—, pero es justo que le haga esas preguntas... ¿ves?, es sospechoso, ni siquiera contesta.

Mokona brincó hasta la hada y casi se la echa de un bocado. Soltó un escándalo la miniatura casi tirándole pestes, evitando ser comida.

Aioros observó junto con él la peculiar guerrilla y se levantó mientras hacía una inclinación extendiendo la mano.

— Lamento que me haya tardado en presentarme... aún me sorprendo con facilidad de las cosas de este mundo.

— Hablé con Guru Clef cuando llegué y me puso al tanto de vuestra situación —asintió—. Si es posible, estoy dispuesto a ayudar en lo que me necesite.

— Muchas gracias —sonrió—; soy Aioros de Sagitario.

— Yo soy Lantis —y estrechó su mano.

* * *

Fin del capítulo 5

* * *

_Muchas gracias por los reviews, si bien son pocos es bueno saber que leen mis fanfics y los disfrutan. En especial__ a Elena, Shadir e Isa Leonhart._

_(PD: Elena, ¿qué quisiste decir con "horripilante"? ¿Te referías al Tártaro o al capítulo en si?)_

_¡Un saludo! ¡Los reviews se reciben con gusto! (Mientras más me den, más rápido actualizo)_


	8. Los que viven en la Eternidad

Mucha gracias a todos por sus reviews. Acá va el siguiente capítulo.

'

'

Capítulo VI

Los que viven en la Eternidad

'

'

La voz monótona seguía diciendo "_Presente su tarjeta de identificación, por favor_". Espió por si había en alguna parte o esquina oculta un aparato manual, como el de los bancos. Donde se aplasta un botón y te sale una tarjeta de espera con número tal y sentado esperas el turno. Pero no.

_— Presente su tarjeta de identificación, por favor._

Aquello era ridículo.

Ni él iba a los bancos y ya le dolía la cabeza con la idea de tarjetas con número de turnos. Y esa voz monocorde, aguda e irritante le hastiaba. Su exasperación no mejoró cuando atrás de él, en las puertas, un mundo de gente se juntaba esperando.

¿Por qué no pasaba?, si tan sencillo era.

Ah, pero parece que no se daban cuenta. Quedó atrapado entre las puertas del edificio de la SFE; las que reclamaban la ID y donde estaba la gente. En el último recurso Máscara decidió retirarse y buscar otro acceso cuando se percató que las puertas por donde entró tenían la idéntica ranura para pasar una tarjeta... y no tenía manijas.

Maldita sea esa pelotudez de la tecnología. Sólo hace más inútil y pendeja a la gente. Convertía la simpleza de una puerta en algo absurdamente innecesario. Observó la cámara de seguridad en su cabeza. Bueno: que lo grabaran haciendo alarde de su fuerza al destruir los cristales. Lo habían obligado. Los de seguridad se acercaron, que eran como perros con ridículos trajes y cascos. Ese sujeto de por si llamaba la atención y les hacía sentir que tuvieran cuidado...

Tocaron la puerta mientras cargaban sus armas, en precaución. Le hicieron señas y Máscara escupió al suelo, cruzándose de brazos.

— Presente su tarjeta de identificación —le ordenaron.

— Me la dan mañana —contestó con sorda.

— Regrese mañana entonces —le dijeron.

— Oh, qué mal anfitriones —sonrió causando un escalofrío en la espalda de los guardias—. Mientras más pronto me atiendan más pronto me voy.

— Son las normas... —al parecer eran guardias jóvenes que no frecuentaban ver disturbios. Mala madera. El ojo crítico de Máscara estaba muy bien desarrollado. Se preguntó que pasaría si ellos fueran a un mes al Santuario... Ja, ¿Un mes? Es _demasiado_. A que no aguantaban la semana. Pronto alguien más recio que ellos llegó y se alejaron respetuosos.

Ese sí aguantaría las cuatro semanas. Máscara se plantó delante de él, sonriendo.

— Como verá, soy extranjero —eso le daba cierto grado de _vulnerabilidad política_, si se puede decir. Máscara sacaría eso a su favor—. Y este lugar es para _mí_ una embajada —y sí, según la lógica ese lugar podría ser embajada—. Tómenme como un caso especial, así que... ¿me abrirían las puertas?

El oficial frunció la boca. Máscara suprimió un gesto de asco. De por si, detestaba a los animales, ahora tenía que ver las muecas y repugnancias a gran escala... esperó unos segundos mientras le evaluaban. Sabía que no daba confianza alguna —y no le importaba mucho darla— aunque era un caso muy particular. Le abrieron las puertas y se sintió aliviado de dejar de escuchar la voz monocorde de la bocina. El lugar era enorme... y tenía aire acondicionado.

Sillas de cuero, plantas, un ambiente de blanco estéril...

Para él era un banco. Uno con cientos de pisos y de dimensiones gigantescas. Pero banco al fin.

— ¿De qué planeta proviene? —preguntó el grueso oficial con las manos en la espalda.

— ¿La Tierra? —fue en forma de pregunta porque aun para él esa interrogante era extraña.

— ¿Tierra? —hizo memoria, mientras fruncía el ceño. Obviamente no le sonaba—. ¿En qué cuadrante de la galaxia se encuentra?

— Ah, eso —sonrió casi burlón, levantando el dedo—. Eso es lo que vine a buscar aquí. Vaya, ustedes sí que son buenos.

— ¿Se está burlando?

— Si soy bien serio —pero algo rápidamente le llamó la atención y se alejó, camino a una pared oscura. Ahí estaban planchadas varias láminas que dividían en departamentos al edificio. El letrero abarcaba toda una pared... parpadeó... piso _Parte I-I, I-II, II, III, IV.... LIX..... CXVIII......._

Lanzó una tímida mirada a los oficiales que estaban interrogantes... bueno, Máscara —pensó, aún con la vista en la pared— si no quieres morirte de viejo antes de encontrar por tu cuenta dónde te pueden... _ayudar_... no los desprecies ni te lo ganes de enemigo. Lo podrás hacer después de que termines tu negocio, no antes.

— Soy un extranjero —se irguió, enfrentándoles—, digamos que estoy aquí por accidente y quiero regresar a mi mundo y no sé cómo hacerlo... ¿pueden con el caso o no?

El oficial frunció el ceño. Asintió y encargó a los jóvenes que lo guiaran al sector cinco. Tan pronto el caballero fue guiado hasta los elevadores el oficial abrió una comunicación por radio a alguien, advirtiéndole de que alguien extraño iba hasta el piso 67. La llamada terminó. El oficial pensó que si había alguien acorde a esa situación, era él. Pues ya tenía relación con agentes de otros mundos.

No por nada Falco Lombardi era bueno. Curiosos trabajos atendía el hombre.

* * *

Por fin Hiperión había encontrado un momento para leer con comodidad. En el salón un grupo de sus compañeros se encontraban disfrutando un poco de té. A decir verdad sonreía en una que otra de las observaciones que hacían. Coios, a pesar de su seriedad, consiguió pelearse con Rea y esta le criticaba. Muy a su pesar soltó una risa intentando ignorar la mirada crítica y funesta que le mandaron. Hojeó el libro.

Mnémosyne como siempre tomaba las cosas en forma muy tranquila, casi monótona, pero asomaba una sonrisa entre sus labios. Thetis le pasó su taza mientras que la diosa de la memoria — Mnémosyne— se la volvía a llenar. Observó por el rabino del ojo a Rea quien se había levantado con aspecto indignado hacia la ventana y como Coios lanzaba una ojeada inquisitiva a Hiperión, como si de la nada estuviera dispuesto a ayudarle. Pero dicho dios sólo sonrió con aire de ausente.

— No te lo tomes tan en serio —dijo el dios del Relámpago Negro con un suspiro—. Es _infantil_ que una diosa como tú se sienta por tales cosas.

— Llamarle _solterona_ a cualquier mujer, y más a una diosa, es algo imperdonable.

— Ni siquiera me refería a ti...

— ¿Entones de quién, Coios? —Thetis sonrió, disfrutando del té.

— Bueno, su alteza, claro está que usted no entra en dicha categoría...

— ¿Escuchaste caer piedras, Mnémosyne? —Rea se volteó, un poco inquisitiva.

— Algo así —contestó calmadamente pasando una taza a Hiperión quien inclinó la cabeza agradeciéndole.

Coios las miró de hito a hito, agarrando su cabeza.

— Eso me pasa por lidiar estando rodeado de mujeres.

— Quédate callado —dijo Hiperión mirándolo de soslayo.

Rea rió ante el carmín que se apoderó de Coios, ya que era muy diferente cualquiera de ellas tres le criticara a que lo hiciera el dios de la Oscuridad, que se divertía muy por lo bajo de su hermano.

— _Saben_ —hizo énfasis mientras se sentaba un poco contrariado— que no lo estoy diciendo como ofensa para que se pongan cuatro contra uno.

— Hermano mío —dijo la diosa de la memoria acercándose—, nadie se ha puesto en vuestra contra.

— Eres un desdichado al que la inactividad vuelve loco —murmuró Rea divertida.

— ¿Y por qué parecen estar sincronizados? —musitó el dios del Relámpago Negro volteando hacia un lado.

— Vuestra hermana Rea acaba de decirlo —dijo en voz baja Thetis levantando la tacita en la mesa con educación.

— Un poco más y terminarías como el pobrecito Pontos...

Hiperión miró a Rea quien se había sentado en el brazo del sillón inclinándose sobre Coios, cuyo pelo de la diosa le molestaba tapándole la visión. La hizo a un lado pero ella consiguió la manera de hacerse notar, llevando cada vez más y más lejos a la indiscreción.

— A ver si sigue llamándola _solterona_ después de eso —se burló para sus adentros el dios de la Oscuridad procurando que no lo escucharan.

Y volvió a su lectura mientras sonreía ya que las disputas de ellos dos eran todo menos estresante. No le hacía justicia a su hermano Coios que era de naturaleza noble y caballerosa, pero era una forma muy efectiva de pasar el tiempo. Y en el fondo el dios las disfrutaba. _O al menos no se quejaba. Porque de ser así sería el primero en enterarse._

Sintió una perturbación tan aguda que levantó la mirada sorprendido mientras escuchaba que la taza que sostenía Thetis se rompía a pedazos al chocar con el piso. Rea y Coios se habían callado mirando rumbo a la ventana, un poco confundidos. Nada más Mnémosyne se mantuvo imperturbable pero paró de servir el té, dejando con cuidado el cántaro en la mesa.

— Era linda la tacita —habló Thetis rompiendo el silencio levantando el asa con cuidado.

— ¿Acaso eso...?

— Fue alguien llegando, sí —completó Hiperión cerrando para su pesar el libro.

— ¿Aquí?, ¿al Tártaro? —Rea se levantó en dirección de la ventana, por donde se había manifestado tal fuerza—. Imposible. Nadie puede entrar ni salir de aquí.

— No al menos con los sucesos recientes —dijo Thetis recibiendo una nueva taza por parte de Mnémosyne.

— Con mayor razón todavía —murmuró Coios en un tono que quería decir "_ya está tranquilo todo_"—. Los únicos capaces de abrir la entrada de esta prisión son los dioses del Olimpo. Y estoy seguro que Hades, el encargado de tales puertas, preferiría comenzar una guerra abierta con el mismísimo Zeus que tener las agallas a enfrentarse con nosotros —terminó con un imperceptible matiz de desprecio.

— Ellos sólo intervinieron hasta el final, asegurados en sus templos mientras dejaban que los caballeros de Atenea hicieran todo el trabajo... y mira, que apuesto se vanagloriaron de ello —bufó Rea con los brazos cruzados—. Siempre tuvieron el cuidado de jamás dejarse ver, los muy cobardes...

— Querida Mnémosyne, tú que sabes todo referente a lo que te rodea, ¿podías decirnos que pasó?

La aludida asintió, mientras dejaba su taza en la mesa.

— Una fuerza capaz de distorsionar las dimensiones abrió una fisura en espacio del Tártaro, dejando caer dos cuerpos en dirección suroeste de aquí a una distancia de siete kilómetros aproximadamente.

— ¿Japeto? —preguntó Rea parpadeando desconcertada.

— No —dijo la diosa con su voz monocorde, seria—. Japeto de Dimensión tiene las mismas cualidades. Sin embargo fue un agente externo; alguien ajeno del Tártaro quien se introdujo. O los introdujo, ya que parecen ser víctimas del ataque.

— ¿Y quién podría tener ese poder? —exclamó Rea sorprendida pensando que su compañero, el titán Japeto, era el único con tal capacidad.

— No lo sé —volvió a decir Mnémosyne haciendo que quedara en silencio la sala.

— Además... —Hiperión rompió el silencio mientras se acercaba— me encontré el otro día con él... y en lo personal, creo que está lejos de utilizar sus poderes otra vez... Le invité para que estuviera aquí, en el palacio, pero lo rechazó.

— Su amada Themis... —murmuró Thetis bajando la cabeza.

Rea lanzó un pequeño suspiro mientras se hundía en el sillón. Por respeto guardaron silencio tras mencionar a su querida compañera caída y a su esposo, que tanto le amó. Coios se asomó por el gran ventanal que abarcaba casi una totalidad de la pared. Escuchó el crujir de la capa de alguien y volteó la cabeza.

— ¿Te acompaño? —ofreció el dios del Relámpago pero su hermano Hiperión negó con la cabeza.

— Sólo les daré una bienvenida para mostrarles los buenos anfitriones que somos —dijo, abriendo la puerta.

— ¿Piensas traerlos?

— ¿Por qué no, Rea? —interrogó Thetis curiosa.

— Eh, eh —corrigió la diosa—. No me mal interpreten. Sólo preguntaba.

— Claro, claro... primero te mal interpretan, pero ya verás que se pondrán en tu contra cada uno, lenta pero inevitablemente...

— No intentes intercambiar lugares, Coios —amenazó.

'

'

'

— Sha... Shaka...

El santo de Virgo se quedó impasible ante la llamada de su compañero. Uno diría que _observaba_ el panorama, pero tenía los ojos cerrados. Aún así, se notaba un grado de tensión en sus facciones.

El viento golpeó con mayor intensidad levantando una sucia capa de tierra que se estrellaba como pequeños alfileres en la piel. El santo de Leo volvió a exclamar su nombre. Sonaba alterado; se quedó callado hasta que el aire se tranquilizó.

Movió hacia todas las direcciones su mirada. El oscuro cielo teñía a las nubes de un estremecedor tinto dando la ilusión de que en cualquier momento dejarían caer una lluvia de sangre. Hacía frío. Pero no uno normal. Este se colaba hasta el interior de las entrañas entumeciendo todo el ser. Era indoloro pero la sensación de vacío era insoportable.

Se puso a la par de su compañero y, preocupado, puso una mano sobre su hombro. Pareció sacarlo de sus pensamientos pues ladeó la cabeza lentamente.

Sabía tan perfectamente cómo él dónde estaban...

_...... Ya habían estado ahí......_

_.......... No importase cuánto tiempo tuviese que pasar, jamás serían capaces de olvidarse de ese lugar.........._

¿¡Pero cómo!? Era lo que no lograba entender Aioria mientras cerraba fuertemente su puño... imposible... ¡¡imposible!! Ninguno de sus razonamientos más lógicos lograba explicar la más vaga razón de que estuvieran en la parte más profunda de todo el universo... el reino de la oscuridad...

El Tártaro.

Imposible... ¿cómo podían estar ellos dos ahí?... ¡imposible!, ¿acaso los dioses del Olimpo decidieron acomodarles en una mejor prisión? Ahí, justo ahí, justo el hogar de los dioses titanes...

Ese si sería un Castigo Divino... ¡no, era la Broma Cósmica! Porque, ¿cuál era la posibilidad que dos mortales, precisamente Santos de Atenea, aparte aquellos que habían luchado una vez contra los dioses titanes, llegarían a compartir prisión en el mismo lugar por toda la eternidad?, ¿cuál otra razón habría si no era esa? Aioria soltó un gemido mientras sentía que las fuerzas abandonaban sus piernas cayendo de rodillas.

Qué irónica es la vida, ¡qué cruel!

Pero viéndolo por un sentido era lógico...

¿Acaso no había sido él, Aioria, uno de los principales que causaran la derrota de los titanes? Tal vez... ése realmente era su castigo, el castigo que los dioses encontraron más honorable. Sufrir a manos de aquellos a quienes derrotó. Y Shaka estaba ahí para acompañarlo... ¿y los demás?, ¿en otras partes, tal vez?, ¿en medio de un combate?... ¿Camus contra Oceanos?, ¿ya estaba Shura enfrenándose con Crios?... ¿Hiperión de Oscuridad estaba por llegar para darles la bienvenida?... ¿acaso Japeto tomaría al fin venganza por lo de su esposa Themis contra él y Shaka?

— ¡Maldición! —exclamó mientras estrellaba su puño contra el piso.

Él jamás había admitido el Castigo Divino ni que su vida la decidiera un dios.

... Pero los dioses son seres muy crueles... gozan viendo el dolor de los demás...

Al menos en eso habían tenido un punto en común con los titanes. Ellos despreciaban al Olimpo y, por un comienzo, veían a los humanos como cuales insectos que con pisarlos dejaban de molestar. Y a base de muchas situaciones, bastante dolorosas cabe decir, al final reconocieron que no eran eso. Si no algo más... pero por muchas paces que existiesen estaba seguro que en la memoria de ellos aún no habían asimilado que lograran perder.

— Van a disfrutar mucha de nuestra compañía... —murmuró en forma sombría mientras reía sin humor, temblando imperceptible.

Pero... conocía bien a los titanes... no estaba en su comportamiento abusar de los demás. Ellos no se divertían haciendo sufrir a las personas. No eran como los dioses del Olimpo, que mataban sin misericordia sólo por hacerlo... Si lo hacían es que había una buena razón de por medio. Contrario a Apolo, por ejemplo, este veía como pasatiempo ver morir a un humano... Pero un titán llegaría a defenderlo a menos que no estuviese en contra de sus planes. Eran seres nobles al fin y al cabo. Y lo sabía mejor que nadie.

Alejó su puño del suelo. Tenía sangre en los nudillos pero no le dio mayor importancia.

Y si lo veía bien, no tenía tanta lógica que estuvieran en el Tártaro. Es más... no tenían las armaduras siquiera. Estaban desnudos. Así que... ¿por qué estaban ahí? Con menor razones un titán los enfrentaría en tal condiciones...

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Ahora entendía mucho menos.

— Aioria —dijo Shaka luego de un momento cuando el aludido se había sentado en el suelo, no en mejor estado—. ¿Te das una idea de por qué estamos aquí?

Si Shaka no conocía la respuesta, ¿cómo la habría de saber él? Suspiró, en forma desalentadora.

— Alguien se quiere divertir en el Olimpo... quieren observar nuestra cacería, ¿qué otra razón hay?

— Sería una consideración tal razonamiento —Shaka se encontraba sereno, como quien explicaba una clase— sino fuera que es imposible observar para los Olimpos el Tártaro.

Aioria levantó la cabeza.

— ¿Acaso sabes por qué llegamos aquí? —interrogó luego de un momento.

El santo de Virgo se volteó en su dirección.

— Es una teoría, y no dudaría en decir que es la verdad porque siempre se puede haber un margen de error.

— ¿Y cuál es? —preguntó sorprendido, pero Shaka volvió a sumergirse en sus pensamientos. Entrecerró los ojos impacientemente, en forma abrasadora—. Vamos, puedes decírmela.

— Fuimos enviado aquí (no por los dioses a como pensé al principio) si no por alguien más —Aioria abrió la boca, pero lo interrumpió prosiguiendo—. Ese agente abrió una abertura por las dimensiones y al azar fuimos diseminados... eso explicaría porque estamos tú y yo, como pudo ser coincidencia también que nos tocara el Tártaro.

Incrédulo abrió la boca, juzgando el sentido común de su compañero.

— Hasta mi teoría me parece más razonable...

— Recuerda que hay entre los caballeros uno con la habilidad de abrir dimensiones a voluntad —aclaró.

Se levantó, sorprendido.

— No me dirás que...

— Así como Mü y yo tenemos la teletransportación y la capacidad de manifestar ataques de área a kilómetros de distancia respectivamente, aquél ser es capaz de abrir portales dimensionales. Bien tengo entendido que pueden estar errantes por el espacio toda la eternidad siempre y cuando sea su propósito... pero si lo interrumpen mientras está ejecutándolo o si él mismo llegara a caer dentro de su ataque su habilidad se detendría y todos aquellos que se encontraban vagando caen en distintos lugares al azar. Yo pude sentir cómo dentro de la prisión del Santuario se abría la brecha... y como nos separábamos. Así que esa es mi teoría.

— Saga de Géminis —concluyó Aioria en forma grave.

— Así es.

— Pero como lo dices, Saga no lo hizo en forma intencional.

— Es lo más probable. Ya que recuerda cómo era estar dentro de aquella prisión... es similar a la atmósfera del Tártaro, aunque mucho más fuerte.

— Sumergidos en un mundo de sueños casi en forma eterna... era sólo cuestión de un momento de lucidez o de fantasía que permitiera convocar su abertura por las dimensiones... Vaya —soltó una sonrisa, negando con la cabeza—. Ese sujeto... por alguna razón siempre está relacionado desde la raíz con los problemas.

— Dime, Aioria —murmuró Shaka volteándose nuevamente, serio— ¿puedes utilizar tus poderes?

El aludido también lo había sentido. Era una presencia la que se acercaba lentamente. Automáticamente había puesto una postura defensiva pero se sorprendió cuando Virgo no hizo ademán de nada. Como si estuviera convencido de antemano que una pelea con algún titán sería inútil ya que sin sus armaduras, la probabilidad para vencer equivaldría al cero.

El león dorado cerró los ojos cuando una fuerte corriente de brisa todavía más violenta que la anterior llegó desde el costado levantando una humareda de polvo tan alto como ellos, sin embargo el cosmos del visitante se hacía cada vez más cercano. Apretó todavía más sus puños dispuesto a enfrentarlo con una desafiante mirada que no titubearía por nada del mundo, lo juraba por su honor. Shaka a pesar de estar tranquilo se notaba un poco tenso, dispuesto a encarar cualquier situación.

El viento se incrementó por lo que Hiperión minimizó el paso. Había llegado. Las dos presencias estaban poco más adelante pero el aire no le permitía pasar. Pacientemente puso la cara en alto cubriéndose con el brazo mientras que la larga capa ondeaba compulsivamente.

Se detuvo ante una sensación inesperada y frunció el ceño extraño. Le eran familiares esos cosmos. Pero no podía ver nada así que, pacientemente se quedó ahí por casi unos veinte segundos, en los que no pensó nada en particular salvo hacer memoria de quiénes podrían ser. Soltó un suspiro cuando la brisa se minimizó hasta llevarse las impurezas del aire por completo. Frente a él había dos hombres observándolo y, contrario a lo que pensaba, carecían de armadura o de ropa alguna, así que eran todo menos impresionante. Uno tenía el cabello rubio y largo, hasta por debajo de la cintura y este ondeaba mientras que el otro tenía el cabello corto, entre pelirrojo y marrón pero lo desafiaba con una postura de defensa firme y con la mirada desafiante.

Los observó por una media de diez segundos donde en su cara se transformó desde el desinterés hasta la sorpresa.

— ¿Ustedes...? —fue todo lo que logró articular.

El viento azotó con la mayor fuerza que fue capaz ese día.

'

'

'

[Fin del Capítulo VI]


	9. Comprensión

Mucha gracias a todos por sus reviews, aunque lamento mucho el rastrazo. Ha sido una mala época.

Bueno, aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo, querids fans de Afrodita y Camus. El próximo será muy del agrado de Máscara Mortal y Aldebarán... ¡Ah, puede también un poco de Mü y Milo! (Santo Dios... la suerte de estos últimos dos... me dan taaaanta lástima...)

'

'

Capítulo VII

Comprensión

'

'

Abrió los ojos cuando el canto del gallo entró por la ventana. No estaba acostumbrado a la vida de campo. Tener un despertador era mucho más práctico que los gorgoteos de las aves; esos al menos de un golpe se silenciaban, pero los animales eran horas y horas de sonidos agudos intensificados por minutos. Pestañeó patoso soltando un bostezo...

¿Campo, verdad? La cama improvisada era de paja y para su horror tuvo que quitarse ramitas del cabello mientras se levantaba. No contó que el espacio estaba demasiado reducido así que terminó azotándose con el techo. Un golpe hueco resonó en el lugar.

Pero no le dolió en absoluto. Estaba tan dormido como antes.

Muy bien, planificó en forma rápida el día: asesinar a los gallos y regresar a la siesta.

Cielos... ¿¡cuánta paja había ahí!? Su cabello era un desastre. Buscó con la vista algún tocador o espejo que le ayudaran pero nada, salvo al hombre que estaba recostado a un lado de la ventana. Ahora recordaba por qué había optado por la cama de paja. Todo era de dura madera. Preferible tomarse un rato arreglándose que despertar con los músculos adoloridos; aunque Camus se veía cómodo.

— Duerme en una cama hecha de hielo; este lugar le parecerá un salón de plumas —murmuró. La puerta de la casa del árbol estaba ligeramente entre abierta, y deducía que aquel joven rubio debió salir. Era todavía muy temprano para buscarse negocio pero estar ahí dentro ya no era una opción para Afrodita, así que salió también.

Ahí estaban los molestos gallos ruidosos y reconsideró su posterior plan. Aún estaba decidiéndose cuando percibió las tenues notas musicales a la distancia. Soltó un sonido dudativo. Dulce, acompasado, y provenía en algún punto de la derecha, el cual era un camino que se internaba directo al bosque, sombreado y frondoso. El primer punto donde llegaba era un claro donde en los costados hierva silvestre y hongos florecían en pequeñas cetas.

En el aire sintió una fuerza acogedora y, no era que no le agradase, pero era extraño. No era igual a la que emanaba la diosa Atenea pero sin duda muy similar; y sí, efectivamente ahora que estaba descansado aseguró que existía en la naturaleza misma. Caminó con paso muy calmado. De ahí provenía el sonido, tras de una cerca que se abría en una fuente de agua con una pequeña cascada en el fondo. Sentado en la roca, el muchacho rubio se inclinaba con los ojos cerrados soplando con delicadeza una ocarina de madera, fiel a la bella melodía.

Aplaudió con fuerza cuando terminó. Sorprendido, el rubio embozó una sonrisa apenado ya que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

— De saber que alguien iba a verme hubiera dado una mejor presentación.

Afrodita todavía aplaudía. Soberbia, ¿y quién mejor que él para apreciar la belleza?

— Yo jamás tuve la paciencia para instruirme en la música. Y aunque la tuviera, mis circunstancias no lo hubieran permitido.

Link jugó con el pequeño instrumento antes de guardarlo, dirigiéndole otras palabras.

— Practicaba una de mis melodías favoritas... me la enseñó una querida amiga hace mucho, una que ya no he vuelto a ver, pero que es la forma en cómo la recuerdo... la canción de Epona... De ahí saqué el nombre de la fiel compañera equina que vieron anoche.

— Si entendiese más de tres palabras te respondería con gusto —confesó el sueco.

— ¿Tienes hambre?

Afrodita ladeó suavemente la cabeza.

— _Hur mycket är klockan?_

— Ah, sí... el idioma —murmuró—. _Lo siento._

El hylian se llevó una mano al mentón frunciendo en ceño, dispuesto a pensar en la manera para hacerle entender mejor sus ideas, o al menos las cosas más básicas. Hasta ahora no había muchos problemas, pero bien, era apenas el primer día de su llegada a la aldea. ¿La mímica funcionaría? Ahí Link recordó que era pésimo para esas señas de manos... pero _tenía_ que intentarlo. Se volteó pero el caballero ni lo observaba. Estaba absorto en su reflejo en el agua cristalina mientras jugaba distraídamente con su cabello, lentamente quitando las ramitas de paja de el. Su expresión era ausente y le costó reaccionar cuando le llamó.

— ... _Afodeta_.... —recordaba que iba algo así el nombre.

— ¿"Afrodita"? —frunció el ceño.

— ¡Afodita! —sonrió Link. Y a juzgar por el estado anímico al verse a si mismo en el agua, no era menos pensar que frecuentara tener cierto cuidado especial a su apariencia física. Señaló el reflejo y luego una figura circular en sus manos, esperando atinarle a sus pensamientos.

Todavía confundido, el santo de Piscis miró alternativa las manos al agua.

— ¿Qué...?

Link se puso a un lado de él y ubicó sus manos aun en círculo entre él y el reflejo. La cara en el agua estaba enmarcada en esa posición. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

— ¿Espejo?, ¿me estás ofreciendo un espejo?

El hylian, que juzgó por el brillo de los ojos, asintió mientras apuntaba con un dedo la dirección del camino.

— ¿Cómo era que te llamabas? —cuestionó al aire el santo de Piscis.

— Pues de desayunar nada más tengo leche bronca, pan y queso. No tengo más. Te digo, no esperaba invitados.

Afrodita asintió depositando una sencilla trenza arriba del hombro, pensativo.

Tenían que solucionar el idioma, definitivamente.

* ~ * ~ *

Aquella noche fue de fiesta en la villa Ordon y no estaba para menos; siempre estaban deseos y abiertos a los nuevos visitantes. Era un próspero pueblito que servía en parte al rancho, como cría de ganado, almacenamiento de comida y deportes que una vida saludable puede brindar. No eran muchos pero si los suficientes para disfrutar y divertirse por horas, hasta entrada la madrugada. Medio se habían relacionado con ellos y, disculpándose por no entender mucho o nada a base del idioma, no evitó que se sentaran cómodos y comieran en la mesa.

Inconcientemente Camus le había advertido a Afrodita que tuviese modales; el caballero de Acuario no era alguien reconocido por la delicadez y sutileza.

Pero Piscis sí lo era. Se ofendió de tal manera que Camus parpadeó, pensando mentalmente si había hecho mal.

— ¡Ah, pero qué encantadores! —chillaba una señora a otra, ruborizada—, hace mucho que no veo a galanes así, ¿de dónde serán?

— Se ven como finitos... con un aire aristocrático, ¿verdad? —Beth soltó un suspiro, apoyando su cabeza entre las manos.

— El que tiene el lunar parece una señorita... ¿o lo será y es que simula ser hombre por la ropa?

— ¿Qué dices, Uli? —su esposo Ruls se sentó a un lado de ella. Había estado bebiendo con otros hombres más allá pero que hicieran tanto escándalo por otras gentes le parecía perturbador—. No me dirás que tienes pensando darle uno de tus vestidos.

— Le quedaría bien —dijo la vecina adelantándose a la rubia, quien reía disimuladamente—. Si entendiera nuestro idioma créeme que ya se lo hubiera ofrecido.

— Con permiso o no, eres capaz de obligarlo.

La señora parpadeó.

— ¿"_Obligarlo_"?... —miró a Afrodita, quien por primera vez sintió que era observado—... ¿¡no es mujer!?

Ruls soltó una estridente carcajada.

— Nos quedamos igual —Hanch se rascó la cabeza, desilusionado.

Su esposa Sera entrecerró los ojos.

— ¿_Desilusionado_?

— Ah... _no_ —se escandalizó el mayor, y causó que más de uno se riera en lo que la vendedora le lanzaba miradas casi asesinas— ¡lo decía por Fado! —y apuntó al pastor de ovejas, que bebía una caña de cerveza—. El pobre se quedará soltero, ¿apoco no?

— ¿Eh? —musitó el pobre pastor.

Al otro lado de la mesa, en la cabecilla, se congregaba un séquito de varias personas atentas y riéndose por la fluidez de la plática amena y graciosa que el Mayor Bo compartía con Jaggle, un hombre fornido y corto de estatura. En medio del grupo estaban Camus que tenía una mirada muy apacible que rayaba a la cortesía. Afrodita por el contrario tenía un toque aburrido en sus ojos, mientras se recargaba con el codo en la mesa. Link llegó a sentarse a un lado de él apartándolo de la conversación —_sin sentido_— y le presentó a una muy linda muchacha llamada Illia, con la cual tenía una estrecha amistad.

— Se la debe pasar bien esta noche —dijo emocionada—. Fueron muy afortunados en encontrarse alguien como Link como anfitriones, porque todo quien sea amigo de él será fácil amigo de nosotros.

— No digas esas cosas Illia —le amonestó el rubio.

— ¿Qué? —se hizo la desentendida—. Bueno, al menos es mi caso. Vaya... me gustaría saber qué dicen, de seguro tienen historias de vastos lugares que seguramente no nos llegaríamos a imaginar... en eso me recuerdan un poco a ti, Link. Ya sabes... hace tres años.

Los ojos azules del aludido se oscurecieron un poco, enfatizando una sonrisa triste sonrisa.

— Has cambiado mucho desde entonces —prosiguió a muchacha, con los ojos cerrados—; acabas de cumplir los veinte... el tiempo pasa muy rápido, ¿no crees?

— Hay ocasiones que se me hacen muy largos los días, _Illy_ —el rubio tomó un sorbo de cerveza.

Afrodita no había tocado apenas la bebida ya que no le gustaba ese tipo de alcohol, pero lo mecía suavemente para distraerse. Alternativamente cambiaba entre los dos muchachos y que hablaran en un tono tan personal agradeció que no conociera el idioma; asuntos delicados que no le incumbían.

— Afrodita —Camus se acercó, llamando la atención del trío—, luego de cenar nos retiramos.

— Sí, me parece bien —suspiró algo triste—. No veo algo peor que estar en una fiesta que no se disfruta.

Por la forma en cómo lo dijo los jóvenes intercambiaron una mirada preocupada. Adivinaron esos pensamientos; el semblante de ausente que frecuentaba el caballero de Piscis cuando se hizo imperceptiblemente más marcado, pero para ellos era perfectamente visible. Link profundizó en sus pensamientos un momento y tuvo una repentina idea que le iluminó la cara. Susurró algo rápido a Illia quien le miró sorprendida y el rubio tuvo que volver a sugerir su idea para ella también sonriera de hito a hito, asintiendo.

Se disculparon en forma rápida con Afrodita y se colocaron por detrás del Mayor Bo. El santo de Piscis se obligó a tomarle un pequeño sorbo al vaso antes de chasquear la lengua. Sabía bien pero prefería la ginebra. El vino todavía entraba en la lista. Escuchó la estridente risa del mayor y por alguna razón le recordó a la que emitía Aldebarán. Muy fácil de sacar y de voz muy grave. El alcalde de la villa le dio un paternal golpecito en la espalda a Link quien se alejaba con Illia en alguna parte que no logró ver.

— Señores, señores —dijo el bombacho hombre levantándose, aclamando la atención de todos—. Acá me acaban de abordar con una magnífica idea así que si alguien falta por favor mándenlo a llamar. Link e Illia se han propuesto para hacernos una presentación especial dedicada a nuestros dos huéspedes. Si las palabras no abren las fronteras, la música sí que lo hace —y se rió, antes un coro de aplausos en general y muchas exclamaciones—. Ahí están... vamos, queridos, vengan.

Link había ido a la casa para traer la ocarina de madera que había visto esa mañana mientras que la joven se ponía aun lado de él, sonriendo apenada por ser el centro de atención mientras los del pueblo se sentaban alrededor de la mesa.

— ¿Cuál vas a cantar, cariño? —le dijo el Mayor que al parecer era el padre de la muchacha.

— Ah, cántanos la de _No Need to Argue_ —sugirió alguien—, ¡esa me encanta!

— Oh la de _Dreaming My Dreams_ —dijo una mujer, con tono de enamorada.

— Alto, alto —rió Link, levantando las manos—. Estábamos pensando en interpretar algo en otra lengua para la comodidad de nuestros invitados. No sé, me parece bien esa intención.

— Una canción que aprendí de mi querida abuela... ¿si la recuerdas, papá? —preguntó Illia mientras ponía las manos en su regazo.

— Ah —el hombre quedó sorprendido, cruzando los brazos—, ¿te refieres a esa que aprendió de niña en su zona natal?... cómo olvidarla, era extraña pero muy bonita. Lástima que sea una lengua muerta ahora —negó con la cabeza, aun en sus pensamientos—. Salvo los estudiosos la conocen... considéralo un gran honor, Illia, que cuando ella vivía les enseñó lo que sabía. Vamos, ustedes dos son únicos pero no nos hagan esperar. Vamos, vamos, ¡un aplauso para ellos!

Se hizo silencio y Link lentamente acercó sus labios a la boca de la ocarina y lentamente sopló arrebatando tímidas notas que, gradualmente, se envolvieron en complejidad y potencia. La ausencia se quedó expectante cuando la hermosa jovencita dio un paso levantando la cabeza. Cerró los ojos extendiendo sus manos al frente, abriendo su boca:

_Gigni de nihilo nihil, _

_in nihilum nil posse reveti_

_Mayor sum quam ui_

_mancipium sin corporis mei_

Afrodita lentamente empezó a erguirse con un aspecto extrañado, parpadeando. Esas palabras se le hacían familiares, como si de antemano las conociera de algún lugar, pero no ubicara de dónde. Camus pensaba igual pues también se irguió, atento a las palabras.

_Gigni de nihilo nihil,_

_in nihilum nil posse reveti_

_A celebrare riti di sangue,_

_mayor sum quam ui mancipium_

_sin corporis mei_

El santo de Acuario abrió la boca, anonadado. Imposible. Imposible, se repitió. Ahora entendía por qué desde el principió tenían un sentimiento acorde a lo que ellos hablaban.

_Le rose, il miele,_

_nei circhi e negli stadi_

_s'ammassano turbe stravolte_

_— ¡Latín!_

— ¿Qué? —Afrodita no asimilaba las palabras.

Camus se levantó de su asiento y se inclinó hacia delante exclamando unas palabras en voz tan alta que la joven se interrumpió confundida, despertando de su concentración.

— Camus —murmuró el santo de Piscis, tan confundido como ella.

— Les pregunté si pueden entender lo que digo —dijo potentemente en un perfecto latín.

Link reaccionó y, tras unos segundos donde titubeó, observó los ojos marinos de Acuario.

— _¡Sí!_ —exclamó en el mismo idioma, sorprendido—. Te entiendo...

Afrodita quedó boca abierto mirando alternativamente el uno al otro en un completo silencio general. Muchos estaban casi tan aturdidos como él y fue luego de un momento, asimilando lo sucedido que al menos ese aspecto parecía solucionado.

Lo vuelvo a decir: Afrodita no es de los que le gustan la cerveza. Pero en aquel instante sintió necesidad ella así que se la acabó, prácticamente en un solo trago.

'

'

[Fin del Capítulo VII]


	10. Acorde con su Nombre Parte I

Está dividido en dos partes por la cantidad de contenido que lleva. Espero les guste este y gracias por todos sus reviews. Me motivan a seguirla publicado.

'

'

'

**Capítulo VIII**

**Acorde con su Nombre - ****Parte I**

'

'

'

No existía nada malo para Falco Lombardi en aquel día. A decir verdad todo era perfecto. Se reclinó en su asiento con una gran sonrisa mientras escuchaba la voz de su querido amigo por medio del teléfono celular. Soltó una risa incluso mientras miraba por el gran ventanal que abarcaba literalmente todo lo ancho y largo de la pared y cabe decir que era una vista hermosa. No, más que hermosa. Era como sacado de un sueño. Era la visión de la utopia junto con la belleza del gran mar. Y les diré por qué era un fantástico día.

En menos de una semana sería el cumpleaños de su mejor amigo Fox McCloud. Y era con esta persona con quien mantenía la llamada telefónica. La celebración se estaba planeando con dos meses de anticipación. Insistía: se había hecho a cargo de todos los preparativos. No sólo con queridos amigos, con quienes se ha luchado codo a codo, viviendo mil aventuras poniendo a prueba todo, incluso más que la vida misma. Para Fox no había nada mejor que lo sencillo y familiar, pero por otra parte —y es por eso la insistencia de Falco y muchos otros—, él era tanto el fundador del la SFE como uno de sus actuales directores. Y pues aquel puesto social lo obligaban a ser anfitrión del mejor salón de eventos de todo Cornelia. Muy suntuoso, como decía el viejo zorro. Pero que se aguantara, insistía el terco halcón.

Como él se había hecho coordinador del salón —y como era jefe ejecutivo—, tenía gente de sobra que hacía sus trabajos. Se estiró mientras soltaba una nueva risilla, negando con la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué piensas en el trabajo, hombre? ... Lo sé, lo sé. Es principio de la semana... ¿Y qué tiene? Ya estás rumbo al campo, ¿cómo que te sientes extraño? —suspiró, inevitablemente agobiado—. Nadie se va a morir porque te ausentes... ¿Cómo que se reportó un disturbio con un extranjero?... ¿Y qué tiene de importancia eso? Mira, no te molestes. Mandaré a alguien a revisar. Te apuesto mi casa a que no pasará nada. Ve y pregúntale a tu esposa si ve algo en su bola de cristal, si tanto te infartas...

Alejó su oído de la bocina unos segundos.

—_ Muy bien... _—decía la voz por teléfono—_ Aunque no mandes a alguien, igual me queda de paso._

— ¡Ya vete al campo!

— _¡Voy _rumbo_ al campo! Pero es que me queda de paso. Aprovecho._

— Cheez... ni sé para qué discuto contigo. Debe de ser uno de Aqua a quien se le perdió el tanque y anda de piscina en piscina. Ya sabes, como pasó hace tres semanas allá con la señora que estaba cerca de mi casa. Como sea, ¡te quiero aquí para mañana en la tarde!... Sí, sí... Ya iba de salida a decir verdad. Quedé con verme con un arreglista a las 4:30. Faltan 20 minutos.

_— ¿Arreglista? ¿Para qué...?... Cómo quieras... Así como tú no me persuades de dejar de trabajar, yo no te persuado en tu trabajo. Bueno, ya llegué a la zona reportada... Hmmm..... Qué tranquilo es este vecindario... No veo ningún problema... Bueno, Falco. Te llamo más tarde. _

— Claro, claro. Suerte.

Se acomodó la corbata mirándose en su reflejo en el cristal y sonrió.

— Perfecto.

No había dado ni cuatro pasos cuando el teléfono del escritorio comenzó a sonar. Se acercó a él y frunció ligeramente el ceño pues la línea era local y son realmente muy poca las personas quienes tenían ese privilegio.

_— Oye, Falco. Acabo de enviar contigo a un sujeto bastante extraño a tu oficina. Sería bueno que le echaras un vistazo. _

— Bill, ¿por qué me haces esto? —gruñó mirando el reloj—. Voy de salida... ¿Además porqué directamente conmigo? ¿Qué no hay todo un piso para eso?

_— Es alguien muy extraño, créeme. _

— Bien —murmuró, regresando de mala gana al asiento—. Veré qué es lo que puedo hacer —colgó la llamada—. Con que sea alguna tontería le voy a quitar el número privado... En fin, nada más veo que es y lo reenvío a otra oficina.

17 minutos decía el reloj. 17 minutos para las 4:30. Estaba mirando el panorama cuando la puerta a su espalda se abrió y escuchó pasos. Se quedó ligeramente impactado por la apariencia de sujeto desconocido. Es verdad que nunca había visto nada igual, aunque ya había visto varias cosas bizarras en su vida así que muy bien, lo asimiló sin problemas. Era... curioso. Lampiño, alto y moreno y con cabello de puercoespín color morado. Era uno de esos típicos sujetos con cara de malo, de los que no te gustaría toparte a solar en un callejón oscuro con tu novia.

Vio que detrás venían dos oficiales. Les hizo con una señal que se retiraran esperando afuera en la puerta. 15 minutos. Muy bien, había tiempo todavía.

Tomó asiento. Pero el extraño no. Estaba ahí parado mirando con una aburrida curiosidad el amplio despacho. Carraspeó llamándole la atención y señaló la silla que estaba a un lado. Frunció su expresión pero terminó sentándose.

Modales, servicios, bancos y empresarios no iban ni de lejos con Máscara Mortal. Si conociera de cuentos ya se hubiera puesto como protagonista de alguna fábula pero como nunca en su vida los había leído le valía reverendo sorbete si era Alicia en medio de un país de fenómenos. Pero eran esas... criaturas... quienes le podían _ayudar_ a largarse de ahí. O como sea que se vea, eran los que tenían la ventaja en ese aspecto entonces aprovecharía su oportunidad. Su primera pregunta siempre fue si había forma de llevarlo a la "Tierra" aunque planteándolo así era algo extraño. Que existiera vida en otros planetas no le sorprendía. Ha visto el mismismo círculo de la muerte, por favor. Todo lo demás ya le era secundario.

En fin. Estaba dispuesto a cooperar, para la sorpresa de la misma Atena.

— Iré al grano. Vengo de un planeta conocido por nosotros como Planeta Tierra que se encuentra 27,700 años luz al este en una galaxia llamada Vía Láctea. Desconozco los motivos pero de alguna manera llegué aquí y quiero regresar.

Falco le miró extraño.

— No me suenan esos nombres.

— Lo suponía —torció la boca—. Sé mucho de constelaciones y cómo guiarme con las estrellas y todo eso, demás de que conozco todo lo que hay que saber de mi propio sistema solar. Me supongo que con su... _equipo_... será ubicado.

— ¿En qué sector queda?

— Para empezar aun no tengo puñetera idea de dónde estoy. No sé cuáles son sus parámetros.

— ... Desde aquí, ¿en qué dirección está?

— ¿No me escuchó? No tengo ni idea ¡Está en algún lugar! Yo vine aquí a que me ayudaran a localizarla.

— ¿Entonces cómo es posible que llegara a Cornelia?

Ese tipo estaba sordo o era tan estúpido que no comprendía razones.

— Señor Perico —dijo irónico, hasta con una pizca de humor—. Yo ayer estaba donde debía estar, dormido por darle un ejemplo y cuando desperté mágicamente un conejo con corbata e hijos me saludaron arriba de un bonito cochecito rojo y desde entonces he caminado y caminado robando esta ropa y comiendo gratis. Miré, tengo un obsequio que un animal en dos patas me dio —señaló la flor roja—. De un día para otro, ¿cómo? Quién sabe, pero así son las cosas y quiero regresar.

— Sólo está bromeando conmigo.

— ¿Cómo?

La confusión en el caballero de Cáncer era genuina. El pavo gigante lucía molesto.

— ¡Es _imposible_ que hay llegado así sin más! Si quiere que lo ayudemos díganos cómo partir desde aquí.

— Le acabo de decir que no lo sé —se estaba irritando pero se tranquilizó, aunque no así el atisbo de sonrisa. Una totalmente carente de humor.

— Bueno, en ese caso lo más lógico sería que lo secuestraron. Para eso deberá de ir a otra planta.

— Nadie me ha puesto una mano encima, ¿bien? Yo llegué aquí solo.

— Ajá. De un día para otro. Seguramente de otra galaxia.

— Yo lo que quiero es regresar.

— Su historia me parece ilógica así como lo plantea... Miré, no es por ser molesto pero yo tengo que cubrir justo ahora una reunión así que lo voy a reasignar a otro caso o bien, regrese en uno días. Allá la secretaria le va a explicar y le dará unos formularios para armar el caso y cuando sea aceptado muy bien, investigaremos todo como se debe.

— ¿Formularios? —la palabra sonó tan ajena.

— Sí. Tarda lo normal pero al ver su... condición —tenía que decirlo, era tan obvio apenas mirarlo— aceleraremos su proceso... ¡Ya son las 4:30! ¡Fantástico! Miré, aquí le dejo mi tarjeta. Siento mucho esta partida pero no me llegó en buen momento.

— ... —observó la tarjeta que prácticamente había arrojado en su regazo. Al juzgar por la cara del perico su caso le era indiferente. O mejor dicho, tenía preocupaciones todavía más primordiales y no podía prestar su tiempo a la prole.

— Tiene que salir —le apuró impaciente.

Falco se sintió extrañado cuando el sujeto soltaba algo parecido a una risa, pero era muy ambiguo para decir de qué manera con exactitud.

— Vuelvo a decírselo. Su historia me parece incoherente. Al menos tiene una coartada por su apariencia pero he visto casos similares en personas que han pasado más tiempo del necesario en Solar. Le tardan años en que el pelo les vuelva a crecer. Saliendo le digo a la secretaria de que te de el número de un dermatólogo muy bueno que conozco.

Máscara aumentó su risa.

— Salga.

— Esto es imposible...

— ¿Hmm? —miró su reloj. Muy bien, ya estaba irritándose de verdad. Si no le hacía caso llamaría a los guardias y punto.

— Imposible... Hahahahaha...

— Sí, como toda su historia.

— No. Lo que me parece imposible de que ustedes, burla y asquerosa imitación de seres humanos, tengan esta sociedad ridícula... —se levantó lentamente, dándole la espalda—. No digan que no traté de hacerlo a su manera...

Falco ocultó magistralmente un escalofríos cuando se volteó a mirarlo a los ojos, duros y fríos, con un brillo amenazante. Lo peor de todo, lucía terriblemente divertido. Sintió una mala espina. En más de una ocasión había visto la muerte de cerca y aquella sensación la sentía justa ahora con ese sujeto. Sin dudar ni un segundo más abrió la puerta y vio a los guardias que hacían de frente.

— Escolten a este sujeto hasta la salida.

— No te molestes —dijo Máscara ensanchando su sonrisa, acercándose—. No tengo intenciones de irme. Aún tengo que plantar ciertas cosas contigo.

— No, ya terminamos. Si no se larga ahora le prohibiré también la entrada de la SFE mientras esté con vida.

— Qué chistoso, yo pensaba precisamente lo mismo. Pues no hay problema ya que no vivirá mucho.

— ¡Agarren inmediatamente a este sujeto!

A la orden los dos soldados entraron y se situaron a sus costados de Máscara para sujetarlo de los brazos. Muy bien. Este ya era un punto de no retorno. No pensaba rebajarse y seguir las órdenes de nadie de todo ese maldito lugar. Con un rápido movimiento agarró de la cabeza al soldado de la izquierda y lo estrelló contra el suelo; pero ni Falco ni el segundo soldado lograron reaccionar cuando a este último lo agarró del cuello y estrelló con brutalidad contra el cristal que logró desquebrajarse y el cuerpo cayó como plomo sobre el asiento, rebotando al llegar al suelo.

El próximo sería él. Corrió hasta su escritorio abriendo uno de los cajones abruptamente presionando un botón oculto. Inmediatamente las luces de la habitación empezaron a parpadear en rojo junto con una potente alarma que resonó hasta varias plantas a distancia. Eso le daba igual a Máscara Mortal pero se detuvo cuando el cañón de una pistola apuntaba directamente a su cabeza.

— ¡¡Alto!!

Armas de fuego... ¿cuántas veces las había evitado en medio de sus misiones del santuario? Más de una ocasión ¿Y tenía lecciones visibles? Hizo caso mudo a la advertencia. Así que Falco Lombardi abrió fuego.

Había algo diferente. Esquivó las primeras ráfagas haciéndose a un lado, pero el halcón también era rápido con los reflejos y apunto en la dirección donde iba a parar, cerca de la pared. Intentó desviar el disparo con su mano y soltó un brinco, alejándose con sorpresa. La parte de la ropa donde la pistola había golpeado estaba quemada como también su piel.

Eso no era una pistola normal. Máscara la observó con mayor detenimiento. Le había golpeado algo tan rápido como la luz misma. Un rayo láser. Y al parecer uno muy potente. Falco estaba sorprendido de que siguiera entero tras esos disparos pero no se quedó quieto y volvió a disparar al menos los preciosos segundos suficientes donde decenas de pasadas pararon en la puerta y oficiales con trajes y cascos negros le apuntaban, ordenando que levantara las manos o dispararían.

La sonrisa de Máscara Mortal no pudo ser más ancha.

Perfectamente acorde con su nombre.

* ~ * ~ *

Fox miró las 5:30 de la tarde en el reloj de su automóvil. Parecía que hubiera pasado más tiempo, pero eso ocurre cuando uno se encuentra con excelente compañía. Dejas de sentirlo.

— ¡Hahaha! ¿Existen también los teléfonos aquí?

— Celulares, localizadores, agendas, computadoras... Mira, hay una opción para que el carro se maneje automáticamente aunque no me gusta —sonrisa cómplice—. Se me hace aburrido.

El copiloto soltó una gran carcajada y el zorro regresó la vista al frente, sonriendo. Él se podía dar el lujo de muchas cosas, como tomar días libres cuando nadie los consigue, pero nunca había sido ese tipo de persona. Era alguien muy activo y trabajar le gustaba. Lo consideraba divertido. Te mantenía activo, despierto y conocías cosas nuevas. Como acababa de ocurrir. Que Falco le llamara exagerado no le importaba, pero en su radio podía sintonizar lo que fuera, y eso cuenta el canal exclusivo de la SFE. Cuando estaba condiciendo escuchó un reporte rutinario sobre cierto extranjero que había aparecido en los ricos suburbios. Ah, algo en que distraerse, se dijo. Y como estaba en comunicación con Falco Lombardi —irónico, si se iba al campo era precisamente para alejarse de él—, aprovechó para que el fuera el "agente" que investigara.

Y estaba harto feliz por eso.

El sujeto era alguien descomunal, mucho más grande y musculoso a cualquier otro que conociera. Y terriblemente amigable. Lo había encontrado sentado en un sofá tomando de una taza rodeado de una familia que le preguntaba cosas curiosas. Le abrió la puerta la señora, la culpable del reporte telefónico. El extranjero aparentemente no sabía cómo había llegado hasta ahí, tenía una laguna mental. Había ido encontrado profundamente dormido en el patio, por el área de la alberca.

— ¿No te molesta la ropa? —preguntó Fox luego de virar a la derecha, rumbo al puente para terminar en una de la avenidas.

El extranjero se encogió de hombros.

— El jovencito fue amable al regalarme lo más grande que tenía en su closet. Era eso o utilizaba un camisón.

— Apuesto a que te hubiera quedado bien.

— Cuando fui a la India a visitar a un amigo lemuriano una vez me compré una toga que parecía un vestido. Si hubiera tenido el mismo color, entonces sí la uso.

Fox se detuvo en un semáforo.

— ¿La India? ¿Es de donde vienes?

Aldebarán estaba atento en todas las personas que cruzaban la calle.

— Para nada —frunció el ceño— Eso que tiene una corbata es un terrier, ¿verdad?

— ¿Cuál de todos? —dijo el aludido.

El caballero de Tauro suspiró, antes de cruzarse de brazos y recargarse en el asiento.

— Para nada —volvió a decir—. Yo no vengo de aquí ni de un lugar que quede cerca.

Miró tranquilamente a los transeúntes, mientras el zorro a un lado de él se recargaba en el volante, esperando que pasaran. Le siguieron varios minutos de relativa calma, y en todo caso, Fox vería qué podía hacer con él una vez llegando a la SFE. Pero llegó el momento en que todas las calles a dicho lugar estaban bloqueadas. Dispersaban a la gente por seguridad y tenían barricadas. En medio de una confusión inicial, el director vio una camioneta militar llena de soldados y se bajó junto con Aldebarán, que tácitamente hacía equipo con él.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa? —le preguntó a uno de los guardias que tras identificarlo dio un saludo.

— ¡El edificio general está bajo ataque, señor! ¡Hay rehenes y se creen que hay varías bajas!

— ¿Quién está atacando? ¿En qué parte?

— En las últimas plantas del edificio. Desde el piso 67 hasta el helipuerto. Varias unidades aéreas han sido interceptadas por el enemigo.

Fox cruzó corriendo directo hasta las oficinas, pensando en que apenas una hora atrás había estado platicado con Falco ¡Justo en ese mismo piso!

'

'

'

[Fin de la Parte I]


End file.
